The Color of Hope
by Neisha
Summary: When Kagome harbors a hanyou child she finds in the ruins of a decimated village, her life turns upside down and inside out.
1. Finding Strength

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- but we all know this already- yes? This disclaimer applies to all future chapters of this story.

This story will be told in bits and pieces.

Many thanks to Snow for coming up with the title and summary for this drabble-fic!

Please read the A/N below as it contains some information that might interest you.

* * *

><p>Ch.1: Finding Strength<p>

* * *

><p>Incense burned, the flames licking quietly beneath the plumes of smoke that lined the walkway. The building was silent; the temple they'd stumbled upon showed signs of recent activity, and yet, Inuyasha had found no one guarding the fort's outer walls.<p>

Silence loomed around them, a forbidding presence that held no bodily image, boasted no weapon. Still, they trekked onward, through the winding hallways and out into a courtyard that should have been bursting with life.

The scent of death was heavy, the metallic tang of spilled human blood, heavier still. Bodies were littered across blood-muddied ground. Men, woman and children- all dead- lay butchered, their weapons of defense strewn out beside them. Pitch forks and garden tools had done little against the invading hoard of demons that had torn through the small village. Women clutched their children to them, behind them, in a futile attempt to protect them where the men had failed, their tears of pain and fear still wet upon their cheeks.

It was long into the night before any in their small group found any rest. No one spoke as they struggled to contain the emotion barely hidden just beneath the surface. How many times had they done this - buried innocent villagers that Naraku had murdered?

Hoards of his demons had flooded this place, leaving none alive, giving none a chance at survival. Not even the women or children had been spared. How many more villages would Naraku decimate in the name of power? How many more would lose their lives because she had been careless?

If she hadn't broken the jewel, none on this would have happened. If she'd have been more careful, more like Kikyo, maybe these people would still be alive. So many were dead, because of her!

_"I should have been more careful! I should have practiced shooting more! I should have…"_

"All the 'should haves' in the world wouldn't have stopped him, Kagome," Miroku said. His voice startled her, and Kagome wondered how the monk knew what she'd been thinking. "Did I-"

"Say it out loud? Yes, you did. But, Kagome, you have to know that regardless of whether the jewel was whole, or shattered, Naraku would search the world over for it, kill for it."

"But, if I hadn't broken it…"

"It would be whole and easier for Naraku to find. Breaking the jewel makes gathering the pieces more challenging, but it also puts us on an even playing field. Except, we have you to guide us in the right direction. "

Inuyasha's growl stopped him from reaching out to wipe the tear from the miko's face. Miroku merely smiled when the half-demon sauntered over and pulled Kagome into a rough embrace.

"Ain't none of this shit your fault, Kagome," Inuyasha gruffly announced. "Naraku's a sick freak and he's gonna pay for hurting these people." Just as quickly as he'd arrived, Inuyasha released her, turned around, and disappeared into the darkness.

And in their few words, Kagome found strength.

* * *

><p><em>This drabble came in at 500 words exactly, and was posted to lj for an I-prompt and placed 1st!<em>

_There are five more chapters to this drabble-fic written, edited and ready for posting, and I'll be working more on it. The chapters for this will be told in bits and pieces._

_I just have to wait until they get through the voting phases before I can post them here._

_Also, I created another penname to house any works I write that are__** NOT**__ Inu/Kag pairings._

_If you are interested in checking those out, you can find them under the profile __**Raiynn (pronounced Rain)**__ here on ff,_

_and eventually on my Ao3 account. The yuri I wrote was posted there a few days ago, and I will add stories to that profile when/if I write more of them, lol._

_**I will still write primarily under Neisha, so no worries there. I'm not going anywhere, lol.**_

_**I just wanted a way to keep any other possible pairings/dares separate from my Inu/Kag posts since Inu/Kag is still my favorite pairing.**_

_I had the first of three surgeries last Wednesday. The second surgery was yesterday morning, and I am still unbelievably sore from both._

_Writing will be slow going while I recover. I still have one more surgery to go before all is said and done, and will know its date by tomorrow._

_I have not forgotten about Deserted, but I want to be fully healed before I tackle the next chapter as it requires more attention paid to the actual story line_

_and plot, lol. I will add to it though, don't worry. It will just be a little ways out while I am recovering._

_Drabbles don't require as much focus as they are prompt-driven, and they will hopefully entertain you while you wait for an update for Deserted._

_As I stated before, there is another oneshot posted under my other profile Raiynn, if you want to read something else while you wait._

_It is yuri, though not overly graphic, if you're interested that is, lol. And there will be continuing updates for this drabble-fic as well, so be sure to put this on alert if you are interested in reading more of it._

_Thank you for your continued support of my writing, and for your wonderful reviews! You guys amaze me with your willingness to put up with the many delays that RL has had for me lately._

_*HUGS*_

_Neisha_


	2. Kibou

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this drabble and the character Kibou, my very first original character, lol.

* * *

><p>Ch.2: Kibou<p>

* * *

><p>She found them on their last sweep through the village, a woman and child huddled together in the bathhouse. "Don't g-go, Momma," the little boy begged, his trembling voice bringing tears to Kagome's eyes.<p>

But the woman was gone, her chest torn open, her features frozen in a silent scream. Was it too much to hope that other villagers might have escaped, too? Surely this child wasn't the only survivor.

But deep inside Kagome knew it was doubtful; they'd buried so many already.

The boy lifted his head when Kagome reached to touch his arm. He studied her with odd-colored, silver eyes, and nearly toppled her over when he suddenly pushed himself into her embrace.

The similarities between herself and the boy's mother were unnerving: same raven-colored hair, same pale skin. Kagome suspected it was why the young boy clung to her so readily. He tucked his head under her chin, his wet sniffles muffled in her hair.

"Hush," Kagome soothed.

"I t-tried to protect her, but t-there were s-so many!" he sobbed.

"I know, and your Momma would be so proud of you," Kagome murmured before turning toward the exit.

"What about my Momma?" the boy whimpered, his arm rising to wipe his runny nose.

"See them?" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "They'll take good care of your Momma, I promise."

Carrying the boy away from the bathhouse, Kagome asked, "What's your name?

"Kibou," he sniffled.

"Mine's Kagome, and you can stay with me for a while, ok?"

* * *

><p>This drabble came in at 250 words exactly, and was posted to lj for the prompt 'Hope'.<p>

I am sorry I disappeared on you guys.

Had three surgeries in three weeks time, then somehow managed to get strep throat days after my last surgery.

I'll never, ever have the last surgery again though- I am still horribly sore, and raw, exposed nerves are no fun to deal with...

at all. Neither are the constant migrains, lol.

Am hoping for a decent outcome, even if it is only 10 or 15 percent improvement. But I still have at least 4 more weeks before

I'll know anything for sure.

I am terribly sorry for the long wait in updates...

Here is something to tide you over for a bit though, and I'll do my very best to add something more soon!

A huge thank you to those of you who've reviewed- I haven't been getting notifications, and only just found them. They made my night, though, so thank you all!

*hugs*

Neisha


	3. Of Liars and Priests

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this drabble, and the character Kibou.

* * *

><p>Ch.3: Of Liars and Priests<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Kagome called. The woman merely babbled incessantly, waving her hands wildly in front of her as she paced near the village's entrance. "A liar… not be believed, nope," she muttered, her head shaking back and forth as she continued talking to herself.<p>

Kagome tried again, but her voice was lost to the woman's muttering. "A liar, he is," the woman repeated, her head bobbing in agreement to her own statement.

"Who goes there?"

The old woman stopped, her eyes widening frantically, her head whipping toward the old man's voice. Kagome watched as the woman blinked, clarity momentarily breaking through the haze that had clouded her eyes moments before.

Seconds later, the woman's gaze registered Kagome's presence for the first time; she moved forward, reaching to grasp Kagome's hand. "You must go," she warned cryptically, her eyes brushing over the child in her arms.

The smile that touched her lips was brief, genuine, but was gone as suddenly as it appeared. "A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth," she whispered to Kagome. "You mustn't believe him. You mustn't…"

"Believe who?" Kagome asked, confused by the apprehension that seemed to pool around the woman with the elderly man's approach.

"The priest, he lies…" Shaking her head once more, the woman released Kagome's arm and rushed away, bumping into Inuyasha on her way out of the village gates. "Oi, old woman, watch where you're walking before you get yourself killed," Inuyasha grumbled, though his words held no real malice.

"You mustn't believe, you mustn't," she repeated. The woman grabbed Inuyasha's hand, placed something in his palm, then forced his fingers closed, as if to protect some precious gem. "He must grow- but a seedling needs _water_ to grow."

And with that she was gone, leaving Inuyasha staring after her in confused silence.

* * *

><p>This drabble came in at 318 words, and was posted to lj for the prompt ' A liar will not be believed, even when he speaks the truth.'<p>

Look guys ** I AM still alive, lol!

Deserted is coming, I swear, but in the meantime, I have several chapters ready for _this_ story, and will post them as time allows so you have *something* to read, lol.

Health is still kicking my a**, but I am still determined to keep writing. RL has settled some, so hopefully that will allow me more time to write.

I want to thank you all for your awesome reviews. I finally figured out why I wasn't getting notifications, and all is fixed now, so hopefully I'll be able to reply to your reviews again, lol.

I also wanted to thank the people who nominated my stories at the IYFG this term! The Color of Hope was nominated by landofthekwt

for best original character for Kibou, and Angel, a poem of mine posted under Unspoken, was nominated by Hairann for Best Poem as well.

Thank you guys! I am honored!

Neisha


	4. Seedling

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own this drabble, and the chapter Kibou.

* * *

><p>Ch.4: Seedling<p>

* * *

><p>Lifting his hand, Inuyasha uncurled his fingers, his confusion still palpable; in his palm rested a seed no larger than Myoga's balding head.<p>

"What do you think she meant?" Kagome asked softly. Reaching to pluck the seedling out of Inuyasha's hand, Kagome merely tucked it away inside Kibou's sleeve before turning toward the village's entrance.

"Keh. Crazy old coot probably doesn't know either," Inuyasha answered.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The old man's voice startled Kagome. Jerking her attention back to the elderly man making his way toward her, Kagome could only wonder how he found the energy to move about at all. Obviously the village's priest, Kagome smiled warmly as she moved forward to shorten the distance the feeble man had to travel.

"I am Kagome. This little guy lost his Mother in the village just West of here. They were attacked-"

"Foolish girl!" the old man sneered, his beady eyes glaring accusingly at her. "You should have killed the whelp alongside his whore mother!"

They'd traveled to this village in search of any relatives willing to take Kibou in; Kagome hadn't expected such cruelty toward a child. She was thankful that Kibou wasn't awake to hear the foul words coming from the elderly man. What good would it do to teach the boy to respect his elders, when obviously_ this_ elderly man held no such convictions?

"He's just a boy," Kagome hissed, keeping her voice lowered in an effort to keep Kibou blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"Just a boy?" the elderly man snorted. "He should have been put down the moment he was conceived, along with his mother! You are foolishly mistaken to think I would allow that bastard child here!"

Kagome shook her head, unconsciously backing up as the heavily-wrinkled man limped closer.

* * *

><p>This drabble came in at 300 words exactly, and was posted to lj.<p>

I am sorry for the wait on this update- things have been crazy lately, lol.

But, on the up-side, I am working on the next chapter of Deserted as we speak, and also managed to finish 4 more chapters to this drabble-fic. It now has 14 chapters total, lol.

I'm going to try posting one chapter per week to keep you all going, though if I get more motivation, lol, I may post another chapter sooner rather than later.

My health is still crappy as ever, but I am still determined to keep writing. Thank you all for your patience with me, and for the wonderful reviews you sent me the last time around.

You guys are awesome!

Neisha


	5. I Came, I Saw, I Conquered?

_Disclaimer for the rest of this drabble-fic:_

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. _

_I do, however, own Kibou and the other minor characters created for this drabble-fic- __a small, though pleasing development, lol._

* * *

><p>I Came, I Saw, I Conquered?<p>

Adjusting Kibou closer to her chest, Kagome met the old man's sneer with words heavily laced in disappointment. "You are this village's priest, and yet you would praise the murder of a child? You've lied to these people, letting them believe you are a man of the Kami!"

Kagome flinched when the old man raised his cane, his grip shaky at best, though clearly aimed in her direction. Not one person ventured out of their huts to investigate the ruckus he made. Not a soul stirred, not a sound was made as Kagome took another step back, turning quickly so the elderly man's strike wouldn't hurt the little boy in her arms.

But the strike never came. Instead, she heard Inuyasha's low growl, the sound menacing in its unmistakable warning. "Touch her, and it'll be the last thing you ever do, old man," Inuyasha snarled. Clawed fingers held the cane in mid-swing, the wood creaking beneath the strain of Inuyasha's grip.

"Let's go, Kagome. It's obvious these people are as cowardly as they are stupid," Inuyasha growled, his grip tightening until the cane snapped loudly in his hand. The elderly man back-pedaled, only making it a few steps without his cane for support, before falling on his ass and scurrying away like the rodent he was.

"You whore!" the man swore, a shaky hand rising to point a knarled finger in Kagome's direction. "May you burn in the fires of hell for consorting with the likes of demons!"

Inuyasha stepped forward, his furious snarl a clear indication of his intent. Kagome's hand on his arm stayed him, her words soothing the anger burning like liquid fire beneath his skin. "He's not worth it, Inuyasha. Let's just go, okay?

Inuyasha snorted, but turned to follow Kagome anyway. No more than a few paces later, Miroku arrived. Out of breath, the monk bent to rest his hands on his knees. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"We didn't need you, baka." Inuyasha answered. Stepping around the monk, Kagome smiled sadly before adding, "Let's get something to eat, and a bath, too."

"Why not stay here?" Miroku questioned. When no answer was forthcoming, Miroku merely shrugged his shoulders as he studied the village for some sign of damage. Seeing none, and being mildly surprised about it, he turned to follow Inuyasha and Kagome back to their make-shift camp.

"Ah, well. I came, I saw, I conquered?" he muttered to himself.

"You did not, dumbass. You slept, you drooled, and you snored," Inuyasha said without even looking over his shoulder. "If you conquered anything at all, Miroku, it was the bed of grass you molested in your sleep."

Kagome giggled softly, her fingers brushing gently through Kibou's black hair. Pushing his bangs away from his eyes, Kagome could only wonder why a man of Kami would turn away a child so obviously in need. It was true enough that he was the village priest, his clothing was a clear indicator of that fact, but the words he'd said… the accusations?

"Forget about it, Kagome. We'll find the kid another place to live."

"What if we can't, though? What if no one will take him in? Crops have been poor this year, and not many people can afford another mouth to feed."

"Maybe Sango'll know someone," Inuyasha offered. "Yeah, maybe," Kagome agreed, though the worry still bled though her tone. "Shut up and quit worrying about it. Let's just feed the runt and find a place to bathe."

"Are you saying I stink?" Kagome stopped walking, eyes narrowed as Inuyasha stopped short as well.

"I ain't sayin' nothin' of the sort. But since we buried all those people, I can't smell a damn thing outside of blood and death. I can't smell me, let alone you or the runt, and that ain't safe when we're sleeping in the forest."

"If it's any consolation, Kagome, I think you smell delightful," Miroku said sweetly as he made his way to Kagome's side.

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha snarled, before stomping away toward the campsite.

"You really should stop with the flirting, Miroku. What would Sango think?" Kagome teased.

"You really should stop taking in homeless runts. What would Shippo think?" he teased in return.

"Touché," Kagome answered. Making their way to camp, Miroku ventured, "Why not have Inuyasha earn his supper? After all, he did say we needed to bathe."

"Not funny, moron," came Inuyasha's dark reply. "Food first, then a bath; Miroku can bathe last."

"What? Why?"

"Pervert."

* * *

><p><em>This drabble was written for, and posted to lj for the prompt 'I Came, I Saw, I Conquered'.<em>

_It came in at 750 words exactly. _

_Thank you all for your amazing support of this, and my many other stories._

_While my health still sucks, lol, your reviews give me something to smile about, and for that I am eternally grateful!_

_I have quite a few chapters written for this fic, though they will be shorter than most. _

_They are prompt-driven, __and as such, have a word count limit to most of them, lol. _

_But that isn't necessarly a bad thing. _

_It allows me to add to them more frequently, so hopefully you enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them._

_I am currently writing the next chapter for Deserted. I am hoping to add to it soon!_

_*hugs*_

_Neisha_


	6. Little Boy Blue

The Color of Hope:

Chapter 6: Little Boy Blue

* * *

><p>Lunch had come and gone in relative silence. Kibou had eaten quietly, huddled trustingly into Kagome's side. But there was something about the boy that Inuyasha couldn't quite pinpoint.<p>

Covered in blood, Kibou barely spoke, but it was the color of the little boy's eyes that kept Inuyasha's attention. Odd silver, they reflected the sunlight like water might; it was when the child's sadness permeated the air once more that Inuyasha finally noticed why.

Tears pooled heavily in Kibou's expressive gaze, and the little boy's eye color shifted, taking on a deep blue that reminded Inuyasha of the ocean. The tears leaked silently down Kibou's cheeks, cutting paths through the dirt on his face, a devastating agony that Inuyasha understood _too_ well.

Inuyasha remembered the loss of his own Mother vividly, and while no less painful, the boy's loss carried with it gruesome images of his Mother's death, something Kibou should never have had to witness.

The tears were gone moments later, however, when Kagome scooped the little boy into her arms, murmuring nonsense to sooth Kibou's sadness. What would it have been like to have someone there, soothing his hurt when he was young?

Kagome rocked the dark-haired boy gently, her hand moving over his back in a soothing caress. She placed tender kisses to Kibou's brow, her words muffled, though endearing, as she sought to calm the boy's torment.

"Shhh. I've got you now. Don't cry, sweetheart, "Kagome murmured quietly. "I have a little boy, you know. He's with Sango right now, but I'm sure when they get back, he'd love to play with you. His name is Shippo."

Kibou sniffled, and when he raised his gaze to study Kagome, Inuyasha could see the beginnings of the same fondness that often reflected in Shippo's gaze. Kagome was dear to them all, but it was the children she tended to that responded the fastest. They often adopted _her_, and Inuyasha found himself momentarily jealous of the little boy Kagome still held to her chest.

"How old is he?" Kibou asked, curiosity shimmering in his gaze.

"Erm, I'm not sure…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes rising to search Inuyasha's. "Shippo is a fox demon. How old do you think he is, Inuyasha?"

"Don't know," Inuyasha shrugged. "You'd have to ask the runt."

Kibou tensed, confusion tearing across his little features as if some realization suddenly clicked. Pulling away from her, Kagome blinked when questioning silver eyes studied her closely, darting from her to Inuyasha and back again.

"Grandpa says that demons are dirty creatures that should be destroyed, but Momma said he was a liar," Kibou whispered conspiratorially.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, and Kibou turned his gaze to the half-demon with eyes that held a shimmer of knowledge a child his age shouldn't have possessed.

"Why didn't _you_ try to kill me?" Kibou asked quietly, his gaze focused intently on Inuyasha. "The other demons tried to, but Momma always protected me. Even Grandpa tried to kill me once…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This drabble was written for lj's prompt 'Nonsense'._

_I am sorry for the delay in updating this drabble-fic. RL and holidays have shortened my online and writing time, lol._

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on each of my stories. I am so very pleased that you are_

_still finding enjoyment in my creations, and I can't thank you all enough for your ongoing support_

_and for your wonderful comments. You all make me smile, and that means the world to me!_

_The epilogue for Deserted is coming soon~ as well as additions to this_

_and a few other stories._

_*HUGS*_

Neisha


	7. Unanswered Questions

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

><p>Ch 7: Unanswered Questions<p>

"_Even Grandpa tried to kill me once…"_

Despite their efforts, Kibou clammed up, refusing to elaborate further, his eyes falling to his lap.

"Take the boy to bathe, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled, his attention drawn from the group to the tiniest trickle of youki he could feel buffeting the wind. "Miroku, you stand guard."

Kagome picked Kibou up, confusion and questions lingering in her gaze.

"Go," Inuyasha said softly,

Kagome nodded, her small assurances to Kibou lost on the breeze as she disappeared into the forest.

"Did you feel that, too?" Miroku questioned; redirecting his attention to Inuyasha, Miroku grunted in surprise at the half-demon's sudden proximity.

"If I find you _anywhere _near the spring when I get back, Miroku, I'll shove that staff of yours so far up your ass, you'll be balancing on it, instead of fighting with it."

Miroku stepped back, Inuyasha's sudden ferocity stunning in its magnitude. "I wouldn't spy on your…"

"Just do it," Inuyasha growled, before turning and disappearing into the shadows as well. Shaking his head, Miroku did as he was told, wondering silently why the faint pulse of youki he'd felt moments before reminded him inexplicably of Kibou.

~00~

Inuyasha studied the sky, and the mountain range lying beneath it for any sign of the youki he'd felt. Low-lying clouds curled silently through the mountain tops, limiting his view of the valleys below.

It wasn't until he'd turned to return to camp that he'd caught a glimpse of something moving slowly through the clouds. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha lead his quarry, anticipating another sighting further ahead. What he saw had him dropping his stance in defense.

It had been centuries since he'd seen anything quite as large, and, short of Sesshomaru, anything as powerful.

Dragon youki were rare, water dragons even more so.

* * *

><p>AN:

_RL in my part of the world right now is chaotic at best, though it is a somewhat organized type of chaos- if that makes any sense, lol. _  
><em>My health has yet to improve, worsening by varying degrees due to weather, stress, and the irrepairable circumstances that are the cause of said health issues.<em>  
><em> I wish I could say that I felt better, lol. Hell, I wish I could feel better. Perhaps the impending move will help some.<em>  
><em>We've decided to move off the mountain as the cold aggrivates my symptoms to nearly intolerable levels. We are buying a house closer to the Dr and the hospital so that I can be seen more regularly, and so that my husband is closer to me when I need him. Right now he is at least half an hour away, but in the new house I'll be five minutes from him. <em>  
><em>While still in a remote area (I hate being crowded in by house upon house, lol), the weather will warm by at least ten degrees or more, and the several feet of snow (per storm) we deal with now will also be reduced drastically as there are numerous hotsprings surrounding the home we are buying. What little snow sticks there will melt off rather quickly... it's just too bad that the hotsprings are closed to the public, lol. <em>  
><em> We will (hopefully) be closing on the house right after Christmas. As with any move, there is packing that needs to be done, thus writing and posting will slow more than usual as I try to get things sorted and organized while we wait, then re-setup in the new house. <em>  
><em>And then there's the necessity of transferring utilities -<em>  
><em> ie: internet service. <em>  
><em>I think I may have withdrawls, lol. <em>  
><em>Posting will be slow for a bit though. While I have every intention of continuing to write and post, the upcoming move will very likely derail my participation a bit. Once said things are behind me, however, I plan to get back on track, hopefully writing and posting on a more regular basis,<em>  
><em>In case I am internet-less come next Sunday, I wish you all a Merry Christmas! <em>


	8. Marked

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters (sadly), nor do I profit in any way in the writing and sharing of this tale.

I do, however, own Kibou, and the other characters you will meet along the way, lol... NOT that I'll profit at all from that either, *snickers*.

* * *

><p>Ch 8: Marked<p>

Kagome shouldered her way through the forest, eyeing the coming sunset as the day gradually came to an end - twenty-four hours that were mostly misspent, their search for Kibou's relatives yielding unexpected, and unsatisfactory results.

The spring Inuyasha had found them was lovely, though. Normally, Kagome would have memorized its location, but too many unanswered questions still plagued her mind. Instead of re-questioning Kibou, though, Kagome opted for setting the boy down instead, offering to help him out of his bloodied clothing.

"You'd bathe with me?" The question was softly spoken, drawing Kagome's gaze to sparkling silver eyes that still glittered with unshed tears.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Kagome answered softly.

Kibou merely shrugged, dropping his gaze and fidgeting with his shirt.

"Let's get you out of these, okay. Once we're finished bathing, we'll get our clothes all washed up and good as new."

"Okay."

Kagome helped Kibou out of his shirt, stunned when she saw a shimmering blue marking that snaked its way up the boy's left arm. Dropping Kibou's clothing, Kagome's attention was drawn momentarily to the forgotten seed the old woman in the village had given Inuyasha.

Tucked into the sleeve of Kibou's shirt, the seed had tumbled free, rolling across the spring's sandy shore.

_"He must grow- but a seedling needs _water _to grow."_Was the woman referring to Kibou, or the seed?

Kagome bent to retrieve the seedling; long dead, and brittle with age, the seed had no hope of growing into anything if planted; what could the old woman have meant?

There was a tiny amount of energy around the seedling now, though. Kagome hadn't sensed it earlier; maybe it had something to do with the water? But what did it mean?

"Can I get in?" Kibou asked quietly. "Momma taught me to swim already."

"Can you wait for me?" Kagome asked gently. Kibou nodded in agreement, and Kagome's eyes were drawn to the boy's arm once more. The blue-colored marking began at the wrist, twisting up around his forearm. But Kibou was much too young to bear any tattoos...

"Have you always had this marking, Kibou?" Kagome asked, her hand rising to touch the tiny image.  
>Kibou nodded again, his eyes rising to study hers in return. "Momma said I was born with it. She had one, too, 'cept hers was on the other side. She said that once Papa came back, hers would match mine."<p>

"Where _is _your Papa, sweetie? Maybe we can find him."

Kibou shrugged. "Don't know. Momma always said he would come back to get us soon, but then the demons came and hurt'd my Momma. "

Rushing to cuddle Kibou to her chest, Kagome soothed him again, her own tears pooling in her eyes.

Kagome shook her head, a single tear slipping past her eyelids. It was so unfair! Kibou was just a boy!

"Don't c-cry," Kibou sniffled, his tiny fingers rising to wipe her tear away. "It'll be okay, K'gome. Papa will be here soon."

* * *

><p>AN:I owe you all a HUGE thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments

on this and my other works. You are ALL so very awesome!

This chapter, the others prior to this, and the ones coming, were all written for

and posted to lj. This series is prompt driven, thus their short nature, but I thank you all for the overwhelming support for it.

Also a HUGE *thank you* goes out to those who nominated this for awards. Thank you, THANK YOU!, _THANK YOU!_

_Side note: I am sorry for my slowness in updating. _

_My health, as many know, is a fickle thing that tends to derail even the best of my intentions, _

_and this last few weeks is no exception. I have really been struggling_

_to keep my pain in check, but it hasn't worked so well in recent weeks._

_ I am functioning, but just barely. _

_I am determined, though, to continue writing and posting so no worries there, other than the slowness of posted chapters. _

_*wink* I'd say we could hope for better brain function, lol, but I seriously doubt there is any help for me there- unless the gutter police can retrieve the muddled remains. *wink* _


	9. Fade to Black

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given rights to does), lol. I do own the character Kibou and the others created especially for this story- not that that counts for much, lol.

* * *

><p>Ch 9: Fade to Black<p>

* * *

><p>Slipping from Kagome's embrace, Kibou pushed his hakama off, and then stepped into the water.<p>

Deciding to ask more later, Kagome put the seed she still had in her hand onto the sand before reaching to pull off her own shirt and skirt.

Leaving her undergarments on, Kagome eyed the seed warily. She didn't want to risk losing it in the sand; the old woman placed some importance in it during her brief moment of clarity, so Kagome plucked the seedling out of the sand, securing it in the upper cup of her bra, just below the strap, for safe-keeping.

Making her way into the spring, Kagome took Kibou's outstretched hand and made her way into the water. Sitting on a submerged outcropping of rock, Kagome helped Kibou wash the dirt and blood from his skin and hair.

Needing to wash herself as well, but unwilling to risk losing the seed in the water, Kagome reached to pull it from its place near her shoulder.

"Can you hold this, Kibou?" she asked. Kibou nodded, holding out his hand to accept the offering. The moment her fingers touched Kibou's hand though, something sparked. The burning sensation seared up her arm, a bright flash blinding them both as Kagome yanked her hand back, cradling the appendage against her chest in alarm.

Pain seared her skin, settling at the upper breast the seedling had been secured against, her nerves screaming as if something white-hot were branding her flesh.

Her startled scream echoed around them as she fell back into the spring, the cool rush of water soothing the scorching heat on her shoulder.

It was Kibou who pulled her up, his frightened eyes sliding over her face and to her shoulder. "It's like Momma's," he breathed, moments before her world faded to black.

* * *

><p>AN: This drabble was originally written for and posted to LJ a month or so ago.

I am moving into my new house next Tueday or Wednesday (finally!). I wanted to post something

before I move as I will likely be offline for a week to get situated in the new house.

I have 19 chapters written for this fic, and 5 other drabbles written for the Sess/Kag pairing

though I have yet to decide whether that will be a plutonic or romantic pairing, lol.

It has been fun to play with something new though, and I hope you all will enjoy those, too, once they're posted.

Deserted hasn't been forgotten- I just want to be feeling better so that the final chapter is worth the

wait. For an update on my health, please visit my profile as this a/n is already much too long, lol.

HUGS

Many, many thanks to those who nominated and voted for my stories at the recent awards groups.

They brought many smiles of sheer wonderment and pleasure when they were needed most.

THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS!


	10. To Protect

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own Kibou's character, and this tale... though I make no profit from either, lol.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: CH 10: To Protect<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome's scream cut through the night air, and Inuyasha immediately changed his trajectory.<strong><br>****  
><strong>_If Miroku was spying while Kagome bathed, he was a dead man!_

But as fast as the thought triggered, it disappeared; Kagome's scream was borne of pain and fear, _not _embarrassment.**  
><strong>Inuyasha could _feel _the pulse of Kagome's reiki through the forest as he approached the spring; its sheer magnitude was staggering!

Skidding to a halt on the hot-spring's shore, Inuyasha searched for any obvious offenders, but what he found instead was nothing short of mind-blowing.

Kagome's power surrounded the spring, her barrier crackling wickedly in the darkness. Waves of reiki passed over the barrier's surface, the display greater than anything Inuyasha had seen Kagome produce before.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Inside the barrier, Inuyasha could see Kagome, unconscious in the water, her upper body supported by what _looked _like a miniature dragon.

Inuyasha snarled; the damn barrier was keeping him from Kagome!

Hissing ominously, the youki raised its head from Kagome's shoulder, the shimmering blue of its body matching an odd marking on Kagome's skin. But why was it still alive? It should've been fried when Kagome's barrier came up.

And where the hell was Kibou?

Inuyasha stepped forward, and the dragon bared its fangs in warning. Silver eyes narrowed, and the dragon pulled Kagome further away from the shoreline. In _its _eyes, _Inuyasha _was the _threat_, and it was trying to protect _her _from _him!_

Suddenly, the odd silver color of the dragon's eyes registered: there was only one kid with eyes that shade…

_Kibou_?

But that was impossible! There hadn't been a _shred _of demon blood in the boy when they'd found him.

A hit to Inuyasha's left shoulder announced Miroku's arrival. The monk's gaze surveyed the area briefly before jerking away in an obvious bid for self-preservation.

"Do you see what I see?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes remaining on Kibou's altered form and Kagome.

"I didn't _see _anything, "Miroku declared, turning his body slightly to the left to shut the image out of his peripheral vision.

"Cut the shit, Miroku. Are you _seeing _what _I'm _seeing?" Inuyasha asked again. "I swear to the Kami the boy didn't have a _shred _of youki in him earlier. I must be losing my damn mind!"

"You're only given a _little _spark of madness... You mustn't lose it?" Miroku half-heartedly joked to ease the tension.

Miroku resisted the temptation to turn his gaze toward the spring. He'd seen enough at his arrival to know that Kagome was near-naked. He'd _never _been one to deny himself the pleasure of ogling the beauty of a woman's nakedness, but Kagome was Inuyasha's woman, despite the half-demon's declarations to the contrary.

Had the young woman been _unattached_, Miroku would have had no qualms whatsoever in eyeing the miko's barely-covered attributes.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"I'm serious, Miroku! That's Kibou!"

Miroku was astonished to find Inuyasha's declaration was accurate.

Kibou was a hanyou, and frighteningly, _his _youki _matched _that of the demon Inuyasha had gone to investigate earlier that afternoon.

* * *

><p>An: I am sorry about the long wait...again.

RL demands attention, and while I want to write and post, sometimes it just doesn't work out

the way I'd planned, lol. Health, as usual, has played a major role in my inability to post.

With winter comes storms, and storms aggrivate my pain, escalating it even higher than the horrid levels I deal with on a daily basis.

I am struggling, but every bit as determined to continue writing.

I am trying to post more frequently, though, and I thank you all for your continued patience and support.

I wanted to post something for you all tonight, so that you knew I was still around, and still writing.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you'll let me know what you thought as I

would love to hear from you all again.

*hugs*

I hope you and yours are well and happy!

Neisha


	11. Trusting Her

I still do not own Inuyasha or its characters. We all know this... right, lol?

I do however own this story and Kibou, though I make no profit whatsoever even then, lol.

* * *

><p>Ch 11: Trusting Her<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha moved toward the barrier.<p>

"You can't go through, Inuyasha," Miroku insisted, his hand rising to grasp the half-demon's arm in an effort to restrain him. Kagome's reiki will fry you on contact."

"If that were true, Miroku, how is it that Kibou isn't sushi right now?" Inuyasha reasoned. "Kagome is protecting him, just as he's protecting her. She'll recognize me, too. I know she will."

"Are you certain, Inuyasha? Kagome would be devastated if you were killed because of her - you _know_ that. It'll destroy her if you're wrong about this. Let me go instead. I can bring her out-"

"No!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes narrowed in barely suppressed anger. _Or was it jealousy?_ Miroku questioned silently.

"Of all the enemies we've fought together," Miroku pressed, "can you recall even _one_ walking away from Kagome's reiki? _I _can't. If memory serves, they've _always _ended up an ash whirlwind."

"I trust her, Miroku. Kagome wouldn't hurt me willingly."

"I agree, Inuyasha. But '_willingly_' is the key word here. As you can see, Kagome isn't exactly conscious at the moment. Her barrier is _up_ to keep other youki _out._"

"Kibou is alive, Miroku. He wouldn't be if Kagome wasn't able to recognize friend from foe," Inuyasha reasoned.

"Just to be safe, Inuyasha, I'll retrieve her. I'll even keep my eyes closed if it'll make you feel better. Besides, I would never touch your woman in an indecent manner."

"She ain't my-"

Pushing Miroku's hand off his arm, Inuyasha let the statement go unfinished. Kagome needed him, and despite Miroku's valid concerns, he was determined to see to her himself.

"Just shut the hell up already and be ready to get Kibou. You can take the boy further downstream while I take care of Kagome," Inuyasha insisted.

Stripping off his haori and yukata, Inuyasha dropped the clothing beside Kibou's discarded hakama. "While you're at it, Miroku, take their clothes, too. Get them washed up when you bathe, and _don't_ take your eyes off Kibou, either. Kagome will have _both_ our hides if the kid ends up missing in action."

Brushing past Miroku, Inuyasha raised a claw to test Kagome's barrier. When nothing but stinging heat brushed over the appendage, Inuyasha pushed through the barrier, ignoring the furious growls Kibou issued in warning.

"It's just me, kid. I ain't gonna hurt you, _or _Kagome."

Silver eyes blinked warily in response before narrowing as Inuyasha made his way closer. Kibou's nostrils flared as the dragon scented the air, the water rippling gently when Kibou curled closer to Kagome's slender figure.

"You want to help her, kid?" Inuyasha asked softly. "How 'bout you let me help her, too. You've already done a great job keeping her safe, but we need to get Kagome _out_ of the water. You're too small to do it alone, right?"

Kibou merely blinked as Inuyasha entered the spring; a moment later Inuyasha heard the boy grumble in what he thought was agreement.

"Let _me_ take her now, okay Kibou?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am sorry for the long wait- as always I blame my health, because, as always, it SUCKS, lol. _

_I am trying to get back to a semi-normal writing schedual. My pain levels have severely limited me,_

_despite my every effort not to let it. I have several chapters put together for a new fic, though, and_

_several more ready for Color as well. Deserted is coming together, allbeit slower than anticipated. _

_I am writing, but at a much slower pace than I had hoped. I will be working on future chapters of Color _

_over the next few days, and also on Deserted. _

_I thank you all for your continued support, and for your wonderful reviews. _

_As always, they get me back to the computer, and keep me coming back to write more chapters _

_for you to (hopefully) enjoy._

_ Please, drop me a line or two if you have time as I'd love to hear from you all again. _

_It has been awile, but I am still here. I hope you guys are still here, too._

_Hugs_

_Neisha_


	12. Falling Apart at the Seams

The Color of Hope: Ch- 12: Falling Apart at the Seams

* * *

><p>Inuyasha moved forward, aware of Miroku's movements behind him as the monk gathered the kid's clothing together. Once finished, Miroku turned his attention to Kibou. The boy's youki blood was easily distinguishable now, but Miroku couldn't help but wonder how they'd missed it before.<p>

Kibou was too young to be able to conceal it himself. It often took youki years to accomplish such a feat. What was even more surprising was Kibou's obvious ability totransform. Most hanyou were stuck in one form or the other. Inuyasha was a prime example of that fact, so how was Kibou able to both hide his youki _and _transform?

Another thought shot to the forefront of Miroku's mind. What if Kibou _couldn't_ transform back? That could pose a multitude of other problems if the little guy was stuck in his youki form. It would make traveling a whole lot more difficult.

"Can you transform back to your human form, little guy?" Miroku asked gently. "I can't carry you very easily in your youki body," he admitted.

The miniature dragon huffed softly, and Miroku thought he saw Kibou nod. The boy didn't seem to be in a rush to transform though, but appeared instead to be waiting for Inuyasha.

Sinking down into the water, Inuyasha reached to pull Kagome to his chest, careful to allow the dragon room to unwind himself from Kagome's slim figure. "Go ahead, kid. I got her," Inuyasha encouraged.

Kibou moved slowly, unwrapping himself carefully from Kagome's body. A moment later, a shimmering display of blue and silver engulfed him. When the light show cleared, gone was the miniature dragon, and in its place was a frightened, teary-eyed little boy.

The blue marking on the boy's arm caught both Miroku and Inuyasha's attention. The mark was identical to the one that now resided on Kagome's skin.

"What happened, Kibou?" Miroku questioned softly.

"We were bathing. K'gome asked if I could hold something so she could wash up, too. Then it got really bright and K'gome screamed," Kibou sobbed. "I got her out of the water because Momma always told me that people couldn't breathe in the water. Now K'gome has the same mark my Momma had on her skin, too, but I don't know why. Will K'gome be okay?"

Kibou's voice trembled, the boy's concern for Kagome easily read in his body language, his tiny hand shaking as he reached to touch Kagome's cheek.

"Yeah, kid. Kagome's a fighter. She'll be just fine once we get her all cleaned up and out of the water. Go ahead and go with Miroku, and me and Kagome will meet you at camp a little later, okay?"

"M'kay," Kibou answered. "I'll help 'Roku clean our clothes so K'gome can wear hers again to keep warm."

Inuyasha watched the boy make his way to shore. When Miroku bent to pick the boy up and made his way downstream, Inuyasha let his guard down.

While tangling with Kagome's barrier was no easy task, neither was holding her near-naked body against his own.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly, "I've got you; you can relax now."

Initially, Kagome gave no outward indication that she'd heard him, but he knew she had when a moment later her barrier faded, its light disappearing until only the light from the moon overhead remained.

What he wouldn't give to see Kagome standing beside the god tree, happy and healthy, instead of lying unconscious in his arms, barely aware of her surroundings.

Come morning, a trip back to the village would be in order. The old woman had some explaining to do.

There was ancient magic involved here. With no other information available, the old coot was their only shot at determining what was happening to Kagome, and what, if anything, could be done to stop it.

He only hoped that the crazy old woman was still at the village when they got there, assuming Kagome was well enough to travel by morning.

Taking his time, and being ever mindful of both his claws, _and_ his gaze, Inuyasha carefully washed the dirt and blood from Kagome's hair and skin. Eyeing the mark on her shoulder, Inuyasha traced the image with his claw, wondering just how deep the mark on Kagome's skin actually was.

Inuyasha realized too late that whatever magic had done this was strong enough to damage Kagome's undergarments. The cloth was weak, disintegrating instantly beneath his claw-tipped finger, and Inuyasha jumped slightly when the cloth covering Kagome's breasts simply _fell apart. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: This chapter was written for lj awile ago. I hope you enjoy it. _

_The FINAL chapter for Deserted is done! I'll be posting it in the next day or so- I just want to make certain that there isn't anything else that needs to be added, though I don't expect there to be._

_The Color of Hope will be finished soon as well, and I will be posting for it more often. I should be tying up the ending on this very soon, too. _

_I have written another drabble fic as well, though I am currently debating whether to post it here as it is __a Sess/Kag pairing, though I have yet to determine whether it will be plutonic or romantically set. _

_If you guys want to see that one, please don't hesitate to let me know. I have a seperate account for alternate pairings as here I have always shipped Inu/Kag- they are my favorite pairing- but sometimes it is fun to write something new for the challenge of making something different. _

_I am excited to be ending so many fics so close together, lol... but with the ending of one brings the beginning of another._


	13. Foreign Entity

_**Please, take a moment when you're done reading to look at the author note at the end?**_

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own Kibou. I make no prifit from writing this or the other Inuyasha inspired work I post.

* * *

><p><strong>The Color of Hope: Chapter 13: Foreign Entity<strong>

* * *

><p>Shifting against something solid and warm, Kagome drifted through dreams. A soft hiss of breath gave way to an even softer comment, and Kagome struggled to grasp its meaning.<p>

_Failure is not fatal, but failure to change might be…_

The thought echoed lightly through Kagome's mind, but she was unable to pinpoint its source. The burn at her shoulder was ever-present, the sting enough to remind her of its appearance, but not enough to pull her from the fog that still held her tight.

Warmth surrounded her, a wet heat that soothed her aching skin. Something echoed in her subconscious, some piece of information that seemed to repeat itself over and over. If only she could grasp its meaning…

_To protect him properly_, you_ must change._

She could feel something foreign trying to merge with her reiki, that same something urging her to protect _him_…

Protect who though?

Inuyasha?

Always!

But Kagome knew deep inside that it wasn't the right answer.

Kibou? Was she supposed to protect the boy?

_Yes._

Of course she'd protect him, just as she protected Shippo. She wouldn't have taken Kibou from the village if she hadn't already decided to help him. She didn't need some strange entity or a foreign mark on her skin to tell her what she had already decided to do.

The moment Kagome acknowledged her decision to protect Kibou, however, the foreign entity merged successfully with her reiki, allowing itself to be absorbed into the purity of her power- mixed, but not forgotten.

The entity traversed her body slowly, almost as if it were trying to get to know its host before it settled in. She could feel the lingering touch of its power tingle through her limbs, in her ears and through her jaw. Her fingertips stung momentarily before the feeling dissolved; it left her reeling with a new sense of completeness she hadn't known before.

Her reiki pulsed in acceptance, and Kagome realized belatedly that her reiki was closer to her control than it had been before; more easily accessed, and more easily controlled.

"Kagome? I've got you; you can relax now."

Inuyasha's voice sifted through the darkness, worry etched in the husky tone that brushed over her senses.

"_Inuyasha…"_

She tried to answer him, to call his name, to assure him that she was fine. But was she really?

Consciousness returned, albeit slowly, as piece by piece of the evening's events replayed in her mind. She could feel the soothing caress of another's hands on her skin, loving and gentle, but it was the loss of her bra that forced her eyes open, a shocked squeak of alarm rushing past her teeth.

"I didn't look, Kagome, I swear!"

Inuyasha's gruff response had Kagome jerking her head toward his voice, her gaze meeting the gold of his an instant later.

Her hands rose instantly to mold to his chest, his heartbeat thudding frantically beneath her palms. Panic struck as the feel of Inuyasha's naked skin pressed up against hers, and she struggled frantically to figure out just why they were _both_ naked.

The scream welled up before she could suppress it, but made no more than a small appearance before Inuyasha's eyes widened, his own panic rising in response to hers. _If Miroku hears Kagome scream, he'll come running. He'll see her naked…_

A moment later, Inuyasha's reaction to her short-lived scream blazed through Kagome's mind. His mouth closed over hers, and her scream was swallowed in his kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** This was written for and posted to lj awhile back._

_I am sorry for my continued absence and lack of regular posting._

_This last few months have been extremely rough, my pain escalating to heights I didn't know existed._

_It has forced me to take a step back in an effort to regulate the pain. It will not stop me from writing, as promised, though. It has simply slowed me down, and unfortunately I am forced to take a step back from time to time._

_Deserted is finished, but I am not sure if I am happy with the final piece, hence why I haven't posted it yet._

_ I can see the side effects of my health running rampant throughout the final epilogue._

_It isn't where I'd like it to be, and that bothers me. I just want you guys to enjoy it as you've been so faithful in reading and reviewing it that I don't want anyone to feel cheated by the final chapter because of my inability to get it right, lol._

_I want to post it, but I think that desire to get it done has also made some of the chapter feel rushed, and I don't want to post something that isn't worthy of the support you guys have given me._

_Anywho- I won't burden you further with tales of health, but_ _know that your continued support and your lovely reviews have touched me more than I can say. I haven't replied as I'd like to lately, but know that I cherish every review sent my way._

**_Thank you guys for being so patient with me, and for being the awesome fan base that you have been._**

**_I started writing years ago with no expectation of gaining readers. My grammer and punctuation were aweful, lol._**

**_But I met some wonderful friends here: some helped me learn grammer and punctuation, taking time out of their lives and writing just to help me. Others supported me no matter how or what I wrote, with gentle critiques urging me to continue working harder to write better, for them, and for me._**

**_I truely never thought you guys would embrace me so._**

**_I write for you, and for me, because believe it or not, this gives me my own fantasy place where I can forget for a time the real life issues that plague me daily._**

**_In this place, with you all, I can forget about everything, if only for awile, and that is a blessing in and of itself._**

**_You guys have rewarded me time and again by your faithful encouragement, your wonderful reviews, and your total awesomeness._**

**_I have the best fanbase ever, and I thank each and every one of you._**

**_HUGS_**

_Neisha_


	14. Untamed Desire

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Kibou and the other new characters in this fic are mine, however, if that counts for anything, lol.

_*Special note at end of fic*_

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope ch 14: <strong>Untamed Desire<strong>

* * *

><p>The warmth of the spring melted under the scorching heat of Inuyasha's lips.<p>

Kagome tried to pull away, was determined to save herself the embarrassment of her mouth being claimed in an effort to shut her up, instead of in a moment of passion. Instead, she found herself pulled closer to Inuyasha's chest, his lips moving gently over hers, searching, tasting…

She felt his tongue drag over her bottom lip, her answering moan opening her mouth to his exploration. Kagome gave in to the moment, savoring it for it would likely never happen again; their mouths molded, teased, their reservations melting like snow beneath a warm spring sunrise.

She found her hands around his neck moments later, felt her breasts being crushed against the equal nakedness of his chest, and she came undone. She returned his kiss with an eagerness she hadn't thought herself to possess.

His husky growl rumbled through the night air, tumbling through his chest to tickle the tops of her breasts.

When the need for air forced them apart, Kagome opened her eyes to a gaze filled with wonder, and darkened with passion.

Her first reaction should have been mortification as she realized she was more naked than not, and inappropriately touching her handler in a most intimate manner.

But when his lips closed over hers once more, this time out of desire instead of desperation, she couldn't contain the need to show him, beyond the shadow of any doubt, that she more than welcomed his advances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry for the wait on this. I do hope you enjoyed it though. **

**For those of you still awaiting an update for Deserted:**

**It is finally DONE! **

**Editing is done... the chapter is ready...**

**And if you'd like...**

**I could be posting it very, very, VERY SOON, lol.**

**Assuming, that is, that there are still readers out there who want it.**

**There are readers still with me, right?**

**Can I get a show of hands for all who want more?**

***giggles* **

**I am evil, I know, lol...**

**Lemme know what you want, and I shall see what I can do to make it happen!**

**Neisha**


	15. Countenance

The Color of Hope: 15 : Countenance

* * *

><p>I do not own or profit from Inuyasha or its characters:<p>

Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I do, however, own this story and the characters I've created for it, though I do not profit from either.

* * *

><p>Kagome never wanted the moment to end. She <em>wanted<em> to see Inuyasha's face when the kiss ended. She _needed_ to see what emotion was in his eyes when he looked back at her. But Kagome's awareness clouded, pulling her away from Inuyasha's kiss far too quickly.

Exhaustion swamped her. Sensation dulled, and her thoughts trickled away, sleep claiming her consciousness in a sudden sweep of darkness.

~00~

Kagome's body went limp in Inuyasha's embrace. Panic engulfed him, but Kagome's steady breathing confirmed that nothing devastating had happened, _other_ than an abrupt end to an amazing kiss.

The fact that he'd kissed Kagome the first time shocked him. That he'd kissed her a second time floored him. That she'd responded wholeheartedly reassured him.

The fact that the kiss had ended so abruptly _sucked…_

Lifting Kagome from the water, Inuyasha made his way to shore, forcefully resisting the urge to peek at the beauty of Kagome's naked skin. The effort left him wondering _who_ he'd pissed off in a former life, because _this_ was torture - holding Kagome so close, forbidden to look, or even to touch.

Cursing softly, Inuyasha dropped to his knees near his clothing. Miroku and Kibou had taken Kagome's cloths downstream to wash; he'd have to dress her in his cloths until hers were dry.

Stifling a groan, Inuyasha reached for his shirt. It was a bit larger than her shirt was, and would cover more skin than her uniform could.

Preserving Kagome's modesty, however, was proving more difficult than anticipated. How could he dress her properly, or avoid touching her inappropriately_,_if his eyes were closed?

When Kagome shivered, Inuyasha instinctively brought her closer to his warmth, his eyes widening when her breasts came in contact with his equally naked chest.

Karma was such an unforgiving bitch!

Shifting Kagome gently while keeping his eyes carefully averted proved more challenging than initially expected. Inuyasha gave up a moment later when another shiver tore through Kagome's slender frame.

Mindful of his claws, Inuyasha managed to get Kagome's arms through the sleeves of his shirt, repositioning her carefully as he brought the cloth around her chest. He felt a blush warm over his cheeks when his knuckles brushed the upper swell of her breast, and nearly groaned when Kagome unconsciously shifted closer to his touch.

Instead of tying the shirt around her, Inuyasha opted instead to tuck the edges between his body and hers. Inuyasha draped his fire-rat over Kagome for added warmth, and then turned to make his way back to camp.

~00~

Wrapped tenderly in Inuyasha's embrace_,_Kagome's profile could be easily mistaken for Kikyo's, Miroku mused. But Kagome's aura was unmistakable, and the likeness to Kikyo disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, the firelight chasing the shadows from Kagome's countenance.

"K'gome?"

"She's just sleeping, Kibou," Inuyasha reassured, dropping to his knees to put Kagome in bed.

"Can I sleep with her?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed while tucking Kagome in. "Try to keep her warm, okay?"

"I will," Kibou promised.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am sorry I've been MIA for so long. I haven't been feeling well; my pain has increased substantially these last few months making it difficult to write as often as I'd like to._

_It makes it hard to focus when you can't think straight, lol, let alone string words together to form something readable, lol._

_I have several drabbles written and ready to post, however. I am simply trying to decide where to post them as some of them are of different pairings. I had originally decided that anything I wrote outside of the Inu/Kag pairing would be posted under my other pen name, Raiynn, but since I haven't been posting much, I have been considering posting them here instead so you all had something new from me to read._

_Several are Sess/Kag (plutonic so far) and another is Sess/Rin. The rest are additions for Color which will of course be posted here._

_Do me a favor? Since I can't decide which way to go with the other pairings, maybe give me your thoughts on the matter? Should I post them here with the majority of my work, or post them under the other pen name as they aren't my normal Inu/Kag pairing?  
><em>

_I've been debating this for months and haven't been able to come to a conclusion on my own. I value my readers' opinions as it is you all who read my work, so please, give me an idea of your preference?_

_I hope I haven't lost any readers because I've been MIA so long. I am still here, and still making every effort to write though. But I have missed hearing from you all immensely. I have missed writing terribly as well, and am hoping that I can get feeling good enough soon to start posting more often._

_I am still here: I won't stop writing- ever. This has just slowed me down for a time. But I am making every effort to try new procedures with new specialists in the hope that something will help so that I can write more, both for you all and for me._

_I miss writing- I miss hearing from you guys- and I miss being as productive as I used to be._

_But I am still here..._

_Neisha_


	16. Shadows in the Forest

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi (and those she's given/sold rights to) does.

I do, however, own the characters I've created for this particular story as well as the story itself,

though I do not profit from either. Go figure, lol.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope<p>

Chapter 16: Shadows in the Forest

* * *

><p>Miroku rested against a lone tree, his gaze inquisitive.<p>

"How is she?"

Miroku's question brought Inuyasha's gaze away from the fire.

"She'll be fine once we figure out what the hell happened back there," Inuyasha muttered, his attention returning to the fire. "I can feel something different about her now, though. Almost like there's something merged inside her. It doesn't feel evil, though. I want to go back to the village and question the old woman first thing in the morning. I think she knows something."

"Something is definitely amiss here," Miroku agreed. "What I can't figure out, however, is how none of us realized Kibou was a half-demon. Even now I can't sense any trace of his youki blood. Mushin used to always say that what you see depends on what you're looking for-"

"Mushin's a drunk, Miroku. When does anything he says _ever_make any sense?"

Inuyasha interrupted. "Besides, I think it has something to do with the mark on Kibou's skin," Inuyasha reasoned. "Whatever happened at the spring was strong enough to leave the same mark on Kagome, too."

"How do you suppose it's possible that the boy can transform? In my experience, only full-blooded youki have the ability to take on their true form."

"I don't know, Miroku," Inuyasha growled. Running his hand through his hair, Inuyasha turned his attention once more to the pair sleeping behind them. "I know that the old woman back in that village knows more than she lets on. I'm half tempted to go find her right now to get some answers. None of this makes any sense. Even the old man acted strange, considering he was a priest."

"We aren't too far from the village. Perhaps it would be wise to see what you can find out," Miroku agreed. "I can watch over Kagome and Kibou if you want to go."

Inuyasha stood from his place beside the fire, his legs carrying him back and forth as he paced. There were so many strange things happening, and while he hated the thought, it only made sense that they were all somehow connected.

Something in the distance stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. There was no youki threat anywhere near them, his nose told him that much. Miroku was at his side in an instant, his gaze also trained on the shadows of the tree line.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snarled, his hand rising to grip the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"I think I can help answer some of your questions," a female voice replied, her body making slow progress into the fire's light.

"And why should we trust anything you have to say?" Inuyasha snarled as he and Miroku took up guard around Kagome and Kibou.

"It isn't often that clarity finds me these days, boy," the woman sighed. "You may want to hear me out before I loose what clarity I have tonight," she added, another step bringing her fully into the light cast by the fire.

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief as the forest's shadows cleared, revealing the crazy old woman from the village.

"The boy's Mother was my daughter, you see," the woman continued. "Kibou is my grandson."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

**_Regarding where to post alternate pairing stories:_**

_Based on your suggestions, and since posting anything at all these days is a huge accomplishment for me, lol,_

_I think it would be best for me to keep all my works together since pairings are noted clearly with each post anyway._

_It would allow for more of my work to be posted here, thus providing more for you all to read. I rarely write other pairings as I do prefer Inu/Kag, but there are occasions when something different begs to be written. And in doing so they often lead to more ideas for my Inu/Kag stories, too, lol, which is overall a good thing!_

_Please make note of the pairing before venturing inside, just to be safe, okay._

_That way those who want to take a peek at what I might do with an alternate pairing scenario can find them without having to search all over the net and those who prefer to steer clear of the alternate pairings can do that easily as well._

_I hope those of you brave enough to venture into any of the stories I create will find something to enjoy, regardless of what pairing they choose._

_I also hope whatever you find to your liking will encourage you to drop me a line to let me know what you thought, because I dearly enjoy hearing from you all, too! ;)_

_Thank you all again;_

_Hugs_

_Neisha_


	17. Fractured

As always, I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does,

and I thank her for being gracious enough to let us all borrow the characters for our fanfiction stories.

* * *

><p><em>The Color of Hope: Ch 17- Fractured<em>

The urge to throw Kagome on his back and hightail it out of the clearing was near-impossible for Inuyasha to ignore, but doing so wouldn't give them the answers they needed.

"May I see them?" the elderly woman asked, her gaze dropping from Inuyasha's to the pair sleeping soundly between their feet.

"You can see them just fine, old lady," Inuyasha snarled. "Just tell me what the hell is happening to Kagome."

"Inuyasha," Miroku scolded, "Is that any way to treat our guest?" Moving slowly toward the elderly woman, Miroku bowed his head respectfully, his gaze meeting and holding hers as he spoke. "I am sorry my dear lady. You must forgive my friend here," Miroku said softly, his hand gesturing toward Inuyasha. "You see, Kagome is very dear to him, and to us all. He means no disrespect. He is reasonably concerned for her wellbeing."

Inuyasha snarled in warning, cutting off any further explanation Miroku might have made, though he made no verbal denial of Miroku's assessment.

Stepping forward, Miroku made his way to the old woman's side, his hand rising to take her elbow, then guiding her carefully toward the warmth of the fire. Once seated, the elderly woman allowed her gaze to rest on the pair still sleeping soundly behind them.

"May I call you by name?" Miroku questioned as he and Inuyasha settled in beside her.

"Rei," the woman answered quietly.

"You said that Kibou's mother was your daughter?" Miroku asked gently. Rei nodded slowly, her eyes falling to her lap, though her sadness wasn't missed. The loneliness in her eyes was easily discerned, and Inuyasha knew that the loss of her daughter weighed heavily on the old woman's heart.

"I am sorry for your loss, Rei-sama," Miroku added softly.

"Did she suffer?" The question was barely above a whisper; the hesitation in Rei's voice was heart wrenching.

"She didn't," Inuyasha replied. "She protected Kibou. She was a brave woman," he added quietly.

"Were you in the village when it was attacked?" Miroku asked. When Rei shook her head in the negative, they didn't press for further information, giving the woman a few moments to gather her thoughts.

Sighing softly, Rei lifted her head, her voice raspy when she finally deigned to speak once more. "My mind isn't what it once was," she began, her fingers twisting idly in the front of her shirt. "More often than not, my memories are diluted, fractured pieces that tell a story more fictional than rational. It's like a poison clouding my memories, infecting every corner of my mind."

Her lost gaze raised to Inuyasha's once more, the irises clouded in tears, their depths haunted and pained.

"You must know that I loved my daughter, _and_ the son borne of her love of Ryutakashi, a water dragon Sayuri met while gathering berries. Ryutakasi was a kind demon, and he loved her in return.

Sayuri told my husband and me of their relationship, but my husband forbade Sayuri to see him…

* * *

><p>AN:

I am, again :(, terribly sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter.

My health got the best of me.

And, I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and continued encouragement you've so lovingly sent my way!

I love hearing from you and your messages remind me that I have a wonderful fanbase

still patiently awaiting chapters, lol. I will be going through my harddrive over the next few days/weeks

to organise my stories, and will hopefully have a list of new work to post soon. I know for certain that there are quite a few in there- they just need to be dusted off and posted, lol.

In the meantime though, I will do my best to post for Color, too!

I am delighted that so many of you want more of the story! It means the world to me!

Hugs.

Thank you all!


	18. Defiance

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: I do, however, own Kibou, Sayuri, Ryotakashi, Rei, and the other characters coming soon to this little story of mine, lol.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: Chapter 18: Defiance<p>

* * *

><p>"When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening anymore." Sayuri told me. She continued to see Ryutakashi in secret during the following months. They married a short time later, only telling me about it when I saw a strange mark on Sayuri's skin."<p>

Shifting uncomfortably, Rei continued her story, her hands twisting and turning in her lap as she spoke. "I should have been furious - their union was forbidden. I should have told my husband instantly, but Sayuri was so happy, happier than I had ever been in the loveless marriage I shared with Akio.

Together Sayuri and I kept their secret. Ryutakashi asked for my help shortly after that. He needed to secure their place within his clan, but to do so would leave Sayuri vulnerable. Ryutakashi asked that I hold a seedling, the same seed I gave to you," Rei said, her attention shifting to Inuyasha.

"The seeding was a gift, a way to provide me with a matching lifespan so that I could accompany my daughter to her new home. In a human with no inherent power, the seed is ingested, the demon's power cloaked in a powerful core to allow for gradual introduction into a human system.

It was intended to grant the human recipient a demon's abilities, though at a much lower level. But your friend, she carries the abilities of a miko. I suspect that combination is behind the mark that now rests on her skin, as it would normally have only appeared if she'd mated a Water Dragon."

Inuyasha snarled, the firelight gleaming against the pale white of his exposed fangs.

"Kagome ain't mated to anybody," he bit out, his anger clearly evident.

"Ain't any Dragon or anyone else claiming what's _mine!"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this addition; I have had several more surgical procedures over the last few months, as well as some crappy news from the specialist, all of which have kept me from posting. I have also had a very serious escalation of pain on top of everything else, and have had little to smile about lately. _

_Your undying support, and kind reviews, however, have brought me smiles I've found hard to find on my own, and I want to thank you all once again for your patience and your continued support. You seriously have no idea what it means to me. I luvs you all!_

_I have, in what moments I've managed to function, lol, been working on additions for this story as well as other drabbles and oneshots. Once this chapter/drabble is posted, I am planning to go through those other drabbles/oneshots to get them organized so that I can start getting them posted as well. I am currently working on a oneshot as well, based off of one of the drabbles posted to my "Time" collection that I hope to have edited and posted very soon as well. _

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my past and current works. It is the ongoing interest you all have given that keeps me coming back time and again, regardless of the health conditions that seem determined to derail me._

_Hugs._

_PS.. I know this addition is short, and I will do my best to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later. _

_Neisha _


	19. Guardian

The Color of Hope: Chapter 19: Guardian

* * *

><p>Kagome woke to Inuyasha's voice.<em>"Ain't any Dragon, or anyone else, claiming what's mine!"<em>

His declaration rang in her ears, and brought a heated blush to her cheeks. But it wasn't just Inuyasha's voice that had pulled her from sleep. Something else pulled at her senses, something undefined and unfamiliar.

Gathering Kibou to her chest, Kagome wriggled from her covers, her movement bringing the group's conversation to a halt as their attention shifted to her.

Inuyasha flushed when her eyes met his, and Kagome nearly smiled at his embarrassment.

Miroku moved from his place at the fire, and Kagome's eyes were drawn to the elderly woman seated next to him. She was the woman from the village, and Kagome wondered what had brought her to their encampment.

"Allow me to take the boy Kagome," Miroku offered.

"It's okay, Miroku. I can carry him," Kagome assured. "What have I missed?"

Miroku nodded absently, though his eyes remained focused on the forest over her right shoulder.

"I am certain we can provide you all the details, once you've had a chance to, uh, right yourself," Miroku muttered quietly.

Furrowing her brows, Kagome glanced down, realizing instantly why Miroku was acting so strangely. Her clothing, or rather, Inuyasha's clothing, had shifted in her sleep, the collar loose enough that it was hanging provocatively off her shoulder and exposing a blue mark she hadn't had before.

Inuyasha appeared before her a moment later, hands poised to take Kibou from her embrace. "I got him, Kagome."

Taking the boy from Kagome's arms, Inuyasha shifted, handing the boy off to Miroku before turning his attention once more to Kagome.

"Do you remember anything?" Inuyasha asked gently.

Kagome didn't answer immediately, her gaze focused on the blue mark that glittered on her skin. The mark was exactly like Kibou's, but how it had transferred from the boy to her remained a mystery.

"N-no," Kagome whispered quietly. "I remember bathing Kibou, then nothing until you… erm, we…"

Blushing, Kagome allowed Inuyasha's help in straightening the yukata before raising her gaze to his.

There was shyness in his eyes, and Kagome found herself mesmerized by the emotion. He was remembering the kiss they'd shared, and was unsure of what came next, hesitant to move forward, but unwilling to return to the way they had been before.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I'm sure that Rei would like to meet her grandson."

Another voice cut into the silence, unrecognized, and unwelcome. "I would like to meet the boy myself."

Inuyasha was the first to react, pushing Kagome behind him and reaching for his sword in the same movement.

"There's no need for violence," the newcomer announced. "Had I wanted you dead, you would have been when I arrived earlier this evening."

Rei's hushed gasp echoed in the darkness when the demon made his way into the clearing. "I am Ryutakami," the demon announced quietly. "Ryutakashi's eldest brother."

"You look just like him," Rei breathed. "Is he with you?"

"Sadly, no; my brother passed on the moment your daughter breathed her last," Ryutakami informed.

Silence filled the clearing as the demon made his way to the fire, his long, blue-green hair swirling around him as he seated himself beside the fire.

"The sword will do you no good, half-demon," Ryutakami said, his silver gaze rising to meet Inuyasha's. "As I stated before, if I wanted you dead, I would have killed you long before now."

"Why can't we sense your presence?" Miroku questioned. Moving to Kagome, Miroku placed Kibou in her arms before situating himself on Inuyasha's left, his hand resting idly on his staff.

"The same way you didn't sense my nephew's. Dragon's shield their aura's completely the day they are born. We've thrived because we are not easily found, nor are we easily destroyed," Ryutakami added pointedly, his gaze dropping to Inuyasha's sword before rising again to gaze pointedly at Inuyasha.

Exchanging a brief glace with Inuyasha, Miroku eased his staff into a relaxed pose, and Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"Sit," Ryutakami invited. "We have much to discuss."

"What is it you wish to discuss," Miroku questioned as he, Inuyasha, and Kagome made their way to the camp fire.

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us," Ryutakami noted, his gaze rising to meet Kagome's across the flames.

"I am here to discuss Kibou's guardianship with the woman marked as his Mother."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I am so very, very sorry!_**

**_I am still battling health issues, and then the holidays hit- _**

**_Life has just been chaotic lately; writing and posting just wasn't something I could ever seem to get done. _**

**_I have managed to get my office re-situated with the help of my family, and my writing back in the picture for a little while. I also managed to find 25 + un-posted chapters in my hard-drive, all for various stories, so that is a plus._**

**_I wanted to get this chapter up as I have wanted to post it for weeks now. I hope I haven't lost anyone; I miss hearing from you all, and loved every last review you all so lovingly sent my way the last time I posted. I really loved hearing from you and hope I'll hear from you all again._**

**_Thank you all for your undying patience, and for your wonderful reviews. HUGS. _**


	20. Quiet Challenge

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; RumikoTakahashi does. I do, however, own the original characters (Kibou, Ryutakahashi, Ryutakami, Rei and a few others who will appear in coming chapters) in the fic, though I do not profit in any way for the creation of this fic.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: Chapter 20: Quiet Challenge<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't replace Kibou's Mother," Kagome clarified as she pulled Kibou closer. He snuggled into her embrace, his gaze wary as he studied the demon sitting across the fire. When Ryutakami shifted, Kibou growled, the sound echoing in the stillness around them, his youki swelling protectively.<p>

"The boy has already claimed you," Ryutakami stated quietly. "Whether he intended to or not doesn't matter. It is why you bear his Father's mark on your skin now. My nephew guards you as he no doubt tried to guard his own Mother when she was attacked."

Kibou whimpered at the mention of his Mother, and Kagome shushed him gently before dropping a kiss to his forehead.

"I can take the boy with me to the clans in the sea," Ryutakami informed them, amusement lighting his silver gaze when Kibou flashed his fangs warningly in response.

"But that would require _you _to join us," the dragon added, his gaze shifting to meet Kagome's once more. "The boy clearly refuses to leave without you."

"You ain't taking Kagome anywhere, Ryu- whatever your name is," Inuyasha snarled. "She belongs with _me,_and if Kibou wants to stay with her, then so be it."

"I doubt you know how to raise a demon child," Ryutakami answered, his gaze shifting to Inuyasha.

"Actually, they already have a child together," Miroku pointed out, ignoring the startled glare Inuyasha shot him. But Inuyasha didn't correct him, nor did Kagome, so Miroku didn't bother explaining Shippo's adoption.

"That hardly matters," Ryutakami stated. "Clan law says I cannot leave my nephew in the care of an unmated female."

"You'll forfeit your life if you try to take Kagome from Inuyasha," Miroku warned.

"Only those who will risk going _too_ far can possibly find out how far they _can _go," Ryutakami challenged quietly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I want to apologize for the long wait on this update, though I know many of you will lovingly say that it isn't necessary. I also want to thank you all for your ongoing patience and support, and for the kind reviews that I haven't been able to answer yet due to my illness._

_I can't figure out what I could have possibly done to deserve such a wonderful group of readers and friends._

_I just want to make sure that you all know how very much I appreciate each and every one of you._

_I am still battling ongoing health issues, as many of you are aware, and they've gotten the best of me lately. _

_The symptoms are extreme at times, and severe at others, which has really derailed my every attempt at writing._

_Life also has a way of creating obstacles that can also derail the best of intentions; I can only hope that these things will settle down soon as well. _

_Regardless, I will continue doing what I can to add more to this story and to post the others I have backlogged in my harddrive. _

_Please, continue to bear with me? I am determined to finish all my stories, and I have high hopes for creating more as well!_

_Hugs. Thank you all! _

_Neisha_


	21. Pack Protection

I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha, its characters, or anything that Rumiko Takahashi does. Only she, and those she's given rights to, profit from such a wonderful cache of characters. I, merely, play with them here and there, lol, and as per the norm, I do not profit in any way from the writing of this fic.

I do, however, own Kibou, Ryutakashi, Ryutakami, Rei and Akio.

I still do not profit from the writing of this fic, lol.

The Color of Hope: Chapter 21: Pack Protection

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's youki swirled angrily, his hand flexing over Tetsusaiga's handle. The blade hummed in agreement as Inuyasha's barely contained rage crackled in warning.<p>

Miroku's hand shifted as well, Ryutakami noted silently, the staff repositioned subtly in defense as the monk readied himself for battle as well.

But it was Kibou's response to the challenge that startled the demon most. For a child so young, a hanyou child especially, the youki that surged around both Kibou and his adopted Mother was impressive. The child was somehow able to pull from his new mother's power, adapting it for use with his own youki.

The surge of that newfound bond with Kagome heralded his transformation; in an instant Kibou was curled around Kagome's chest, his muzzle open to reveal lengthened fangs and an angry snarl.

"Stop," Kagome begged quietly. "This won't get us anywhere, and Kibou has already seen more than enough bloodshed."

"He ain't _taking_ you anywhere, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes never leaving Ryutakami's seated form. "And he ain't taking Kibou, either," he added.

"You're right, Inuyasha," Kagome agreed, her hand moving to rest gently on Inuyasha's sword arm. "But surely we can discuss this like civilized beings," Kagome pleaded.

Ryutakami watched in amused silence. The group's unified stance had shown him what he'd hoped he would find: they were a clan of their own, and they protected each other.

"Tell your friends to stand down, miko," Ryutakami directed quietly, his own youki swirling at the ready. "You have already proven the first requirement of guardianship thus-far."

"Huh?" Kagome muttered softly, confused. "They aren't attacking…"

"No, but the neko-youkai and her human are; tell them to stand down!"

"Momma!"

Inuyasha moved suddenly, and Ryutakami reacted instantly, simultaneously…

Inuyasha caught the speeding bundle of blue fox-fire as Ryutakami's barrier flashed around them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_**I am so very sorry to all my cherished readers and friends for my absence. I've been down a lot recently, and this has seriously impacted my life as a whole, including my writing.**_**_ I've been struggling with my health, my pain soaring to unreal levels, which has made it nearly impossible to write as I want to. I will be seeing my new specialist Wednesday, and will find out then whether a second major surgery will be required, though it did seem rather likely._**

_**I will see what I can do to let you all know what is decided as soon as I know more.**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me. I am trying to get a few things edited, but it has been slow going. **_

_**HUGS. **_

_**I have missed you all so much, and wanted to get something posted as I have been gone so long. **_

_**I do hope that you like this addition, and will see what I can do to get something more added within the next few days- this way I can update you as to what my Dr recommends. **_

_**Neisha**_


	22. Sibling Rivalry

**Please- read the A/n at the end of this chapter...**

The Color of Hope (22) Sibling Rivalry

* * *

><p>Ryutakami listened quietly while the group explained everything to the new arrivals. There was still tension among them, but they had agreed to Kagome's request for civility.<p>

"You burned the shit outta my hands, Shippo," Inuyasha chastised. "What the hell were you thinking, blazing in here like that?!"

Shippo teared up, his attention focused on his adopted Mother. The dragon-child Kagome held had shifted to his human form, but was still occupying _his_ place in _his momma's_ arms.

Rei had offered to take Kibou, but the child refused to leave Kagome's embrace, resulting in the night's current dilemma: which child would get the miko's undivided attention.

"Kibou, do you remember when I told you that I had a little boy, too?" Kagome asked softly.

Kibou nodded. "You said his name was Shippo."

"Yes, that's right. _This_ is my son, Shippo." Kagome beckoned the fox kit closer with a smile, "Shippo, this is Kibou. He is hanyou, like Inuyasha. He's half human and half dragon. Kibou is going to stay with us from now on."

"Why?" Shippo asked, confusion clearly visible as his gaze shifted from Kibou back to Kagome.

"Because he lost his parents, too," Kagome said softly. "Inuyasha and I are going to take care of you both now. Do you understand?"

Shippo kicked at the dirt with his foot, his gaze dropping to the ground. "Yeah," he whispered. "But can you teach Kibou how to share first?"

Kagome smiled; juggling Kibou onto her left hip, Kagome beckoned Shippo closer with her right hand.

"Come on, Shippo," Kagome laughed sweetly. "There's room for you up here, too," she encouraged.

Shippo launched into her embrace in a scurry of limbs, snuggling close before laying his head on her chest, his emerald gaze meeting and holding Kibou's silver one.

"Hi."

"Hey."

* * *

><p>AN:

Thank you all for the amazing reviews and favorites you've sent me recently. I've loved them all!

I appreciate every one of you guys!

Now, for the reason I asked everyone to read this A/N...

*takes a deep breath*

I have some news -health news- I want to share with you all...

After a specialized MRI that was done a few weeks ago, and the seriousness of the findings therein,

my neurosurgeon (brain specialist) has informed me that I will need surgery- again...

**Brain Surgery.**

Some of you may remember that I had my first brain surgery back in early 2007- this new one will be my second.

The surgery will most likely be done sometime in the next 45 days, give or take.

I will try to let you know when I have a definite date set.

I am so blessed to have so many friends here, and such a wonderful fan base as well.

I fully intend to continue writing for you all so long as there is enjoyment found in it.

HUGS

Neisha


	23. Thicker Than Water

I do not own nor profit from the Inuyasha characters or franchise, nor for the writing of this fic.

I simply enjoy writing, lol. I do own Kibou, Ryutakashi, Ryutakami, Rei, Akio, Sayuri, and the other original characters of I've created for the story. I don't profit from them, either, lol.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: ch 23: Thicker Than Water<p>

Summary: Kagome makes it understood that hanyou or not, Inuyasha is family, and important to them all.

* * *

><p>"You are a half-demon," Ryutakami stated, his gaze leveled on Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha snorted in response, his hand never straying too far from the hilt of his sword. "Your nose tell you all that?" Inuyasha bit out sarcastically.

"Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" Kagome soothed. "Inuyasha has nothing to prove to anyone. He protects and provides for us, and is as much family as these two boys are."

Kagome smiled lovingly, her fingers threading tirelessly through the boys' hair while they slept.

"We don't classify who is who here," Kagome continued.

"There is no place for prejudice in our family. Blood is blood. It spills the same, and looks the same. My blood is no thicker than Inuyasha's, nor any less important than the children's, or the other members of our family.

In this pack we are all equal. We all contribute to pack needs, and we all take the protection of our pack seriously. We are in this _together_, as a family, _regardless_ of blood, or the purity of it," Kagome finished quietly.

"How much of Rei's story did you hear when you first arrived?" Miroku asked Ryutakami, easily changing the subject. "Kagome should be brought up to speed, as should Sango and Kirara," he finished.

"Everything of importance," Ryutakami murmured, his attention straying back to Kagome, and the boys held lovingly in her embrace.

Kagome politely ignored him.

"Would you like to hold Kibou?" Kagome asked Rei quietly. "He sleeps soundly, "she offered when Rei hesitated.

Rei nodded quickly, "Y-yes," tears pooling in her eyes as Kagome moved closer.

Settling Kibou in the elderly woman's arms, Kagome hovered protectively for a few moments while silently gauging the boy's safety. Demonic silver eyes watched Kagome's movements, studying her as she studied Rei.

Kagome moved to Inuyasha's side, blushing when the hanyou pulled her closer. Gold narrowed pointedly on silver before Miroku's interruption brought everyone's attention back to the conversation at hand.

Starting at the beginning, Miroku filled Kagome in on what she'd missed while she and Kibou slept, encouraging Rei to continue where he left off once Kagome, Sango, and Kirara were brought up to speed.

Rei's voice filled the clearing once more, her gaze remaining on the boy she cradled in her embrace.

"Sayuri discovered after Ryutakashi's departure that she was with child. But as the pregnancy progressed, we were forced to tell my husband about her marriage to Ryutakashi, and the baby.

But my husband, Akio, refused to accept it.

Akio demanded Sayuri publicly renounce the pregnancy, demanded she tell the villagers that the child was the result of a forced union with a demon.

When Sayuri defied him, openly accepting the baby she carried- a child that developed in a fraction of the time a human child did- Akio became violent.

He beat me viciously, and then Sayuri too, hoping she would lose the baby.

I realized then that I would have to hide Sayuri quickly -_quietly_- before Akio killed them _both."_

* * *

><p>AN:

If anyone missed the a/n in the one shot "Tainted Darkness'" that I posted a

few days ago, I am scheduled for my second brain surgery this Friday, July 19th.

I will be down for several months though I do intend to write just as soon as my

body and mind are able, lol. I am hopelessly addicted to creating stories, and as such, can't stay away

for long. Anyway- I do hope you enjoyed this addition to Color... I will try to post again before Friday, though I can't promise

as things are getting hectic in my prep Friday. Plus, I will be spending the majority of my time with my family before all this happens.

Hugs. But I do want to thank each and every one of you for your kindness, and your prayers and for the awesome reviews sent on "Tainted Darkness".

HUGS!

Neisha


	24. Interracial

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi, and those she's given rights to, do.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope : Chapter 24<p>

* * *

><p>"Interracial pairings <em>are<em> a rarity," Miroku agreed. "When I first met Kagome and Inuyasha, for example, Inuyasha and I fought. You see, _I_ thought Inuyasha was forcing Kagome to stay with him. I assumed the worst without taking the time to verify the situation, as most do.

I have since learned that there _are_ instances, though rare, that our species merge successfully. This was evidenced once more with Kagome's discovery of Sayuri and Kibou. Inuyasha and Kagome brought Kibou to your village with hope of finding relatives who might take the boy in. But the village priest sent them away, forsaking Kibou without ever truly considering his case."

"The village priest," Rei snorted distastefully. "Akio claimed the title for himself when Daiki-sama, the village headman, passed on. I remember little of your arrival in the village, but I did recognize my grandson, and knew he needed to be kept safe. Kagome protected Kibou from Akio that day, as did you," Rei murmured, her gaze shifting to Inuyasha.

"Let me explain," Rei continued softly. "I moved Sayuri into the village you found her and Kibou in, far away from my husband's influence and murderous aspirations. I stayed until Kibou was born, but was forced to return to my village so that my husband, Akio, couldn't track us. Akio beat me repeatedly when I returned, for betraying him. Eventually the beatings took their toll, leaving my mind fractured. That is why I didn't claim Kibou when you arrived, and why I cannot take him with me now."

Kibou stirred, and Rei paused, her eyes shifting pleadingly to Kagome's. "Please, take him. He'll be more comfortable with you."

Kagome moved from her seat, taking Kibou from Rei's embrace.

Shushing the boy, Kagome cuddled Kibou to her chest. She was unaware that the yukata she wore shifted as she settled Kibou down beside an already sleeping Shippo, exposing the mark on her shoulder.

"The mark on Kibou's skin is the mark of Ryutakashi's clan. It is nearly identical to the mark you have now, Kagome," Rei observed. "But, it isn't a mate mark, like Sayuri's-"

"It is a family crest," Ryutakami interrupted. "No two are _identical_; the difference is slight, individual, like scent. Few outside our bloodline bear it."

"_Like a fingerprint,"_ Kagome reasoned silently.

"Did you hear or feel anything before your crest appeared?" Ryutakami asked Kagome, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Rei gave us a seed, said it was important somehow. I didn't want to risk losing it in the sand while Kibou and I bathed, so I tucked it into my, err, _top_. When it was my turn to wash up, I asked Kibou to hold it," Kagome explained. "Something sparked when I passed it to him, though. Afterwards, when Kibou pulled me out of the water, I heard something, _someone_, yes."

"I suspect the entity was Ryutakashi's disembodied power," Ryutakami explained.

"I could feel it inside me, but it wasn't frightening. It was warm and pleasant, soothing almost, and I welcomed it. I wanted it to know that I meant no harm to Kibou, that I would care for him like he was my own.

When it -_he_- asked me if I would protect the child, I readily agreed. I would have never taken Kibou from the village if I hadn't wanted to help him. When I woke up, I was in Inuyasha's embrace with this new mark. The entity had merged its power with mine; it's inside me still. I feel like it's part of me now," Kagome finished quietly.

"I felt as much," Ryutakami confirmed. "Ryutakashi gave you his power; his way of helping you protect Kibou. Normally,_ I_ would have been chosen as Kibou's guardian. But, there must have already been a bond between you and Kibou for my brother to choose you instead.

"So, if Kibou's Father chose Kagome as the boy's guardian, what discussion remains? If Ryutakashi made his decision, and Kagome accepted, it would seem to be a legitimate adoption," Miroku concluded.

"There is only the matter of clan law remaining. Unmated women cannot be granted guardianship by law. To guarantee a child's care, the child _must_ have a male _and_ female parent. Kagome is unmated, however, this is easily rectified," Ryutakami added.

"Either Kagome chooses an acceptable mate, or I will choose one from my clan for her."


	25. Alliance

The Color of Hope: Chapter 25: Alliance

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pulled his sword free of it's sheath. Its transformation was instantaneous, surrounded in a reddish haze mirroring the crimson now staining his narrowed gaze.<p>

Jagged amethyst stripes appeared on his cheeks, darkening as he shifted forward.

Shielding Kagome and the children, Inuyasha bared his fangs furiously.

"You ain't takin' what's _mine!"_ he threatened viciously.

Kagome moved forward, pressing close to Inuyasha's side.

Ryutakami watched the transition of Inuyasha's appearance, could_ feel_ the difference when his youki exploded, hidden well beneath his hanyou facade.

_Inuyasha protects Kagome as a demon male would his mate, but they aren't a mated pair_. Ryutakami noted silently._ She openly accepts his protection, but is Inuyasha strong enough to keep Kagome and Kibou from me?_

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga's sheath from his obi, tossing it to Sango. "Take Rei and the kids and get the hell outta here."

Ignoring the rush of commotion as Sango and the firecat did as they were bid, Ryutakami stood, his own youki rising to the surface in preparation of an imminent battle, eyes now focused on Kagome.

The crest on her shoulder shimmered in the dim lighting. Fascinated, he watched as his brother's mark began to spread, down Kagome's arm, along her hands, to finger tips gleaning now with a dragoness' serrated claws.

The marking continued to spread as Kagome's hair lengthened, taking on a bluish-green sheen, eyes shifting from brown to silver instantaneously, though neither she or Inuyasha noticed.

"I _won't_ leave my family. I _won't_ leave _Inuyasha!"_ Kagome swore, unknowingly exposing newly formed fangs that glistened in the sparkle of her power as it swirled around them, forming a barrier strikingly similar to his own, yet somehow very different.

"Ryutakashi's youki won't hurt me", Ryutakami stated, still transfixed by the miko's transformation.

Kagome was no longer the human priestess she had been before Ryutakashi's power had fused with hers. Now, it seemed, she was transitioning into something much more demonic in nature. However, despite the change, she still maintained her purification abilities. Ryutakami _knew_ because he could feel the burn of it from where he stood.

Miroku stepped forward once Rei and the children were loaded onto Kirara's back. "_Go_ Sango," Miroku called. "I'll follow shortly."

When Sango, and the others with her, were gone, Miroku's eyes shifted past the remaining trio, searching instead for the tiniest trace of youkai he sensed maneuvering at meteoric speed toward their location.

_3...2...1._

The darkness lifted momentarily, what was left of the night's fire snuffed out by the sudden rise in youkai that had_ nothing_ to do with Inuyasha's wrath.

"Ryutakami," a familiar voice rumbled.

The Dragon's attention shifted to the new arrival, one who carried enough power to_ easily_ challenge his own.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Ryutakami greeted respectfully.

He instantly recognized the scent that once belonged to Inu no Taisho, the long-dead Dog General of the West, and also Lord Sesshoumaru's father.

A scent Inuyasha also shared.

_Brothers,_ Ryutakami surmised, which meant an allegiance not even _he_ could challenge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**I wanted to get another chapter/drabble posted as I go in for same day surgery this Wednesday?Thursday (I can't remember, lol- I'll need to call and check what day it is, but I know it's one of the two, lol), and then another one 2 weeks after this one. I have several more procedures coming after these- but I'll explain all of this *hopefully* in the next few days on my profile page.**_

_**I'm still planning to continue writing, despite these new procedures, so no worries, lol. **_

_**I'm too damn stubborn to give up my writing, and already have multiple chapters for 'Color' and 'De Sidere' ready to post, as well as at least 5 more chapters between them, both outlined and ready to start on.**_

_**HUGS**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on 'De Sidere' as well as for 'Color' and the many other stories you've been kind enough to review for me. I loved them all! Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of them- **_

_**it means the world to me, and never fails to brighten my days.**_

_**Neisha**_


	26. Irrevocable Bond

_Disclaimer: (This applies to all past and future chapters.) _

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahashi - and those she's given rights to - does._

**Many, many thanks to all my readers for your continuing support and encouragement.**

**I love writing for, and hearing from, all of you!**

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: chapter 26- Irrevocable Bond<p>

* * *

><p>Once Sesshoumaru had been informed of the situation, he surprised them all with his response.<p>

"You challenge my father's youngest son, and in doing so, challenge _me_ as _I_ am Inuyasha's alpha," Sesshoumaru warned. "Inuyasha's life is _mine_ to do with as _I_ please. This group, by default as pack alpha, are also mine to protect.  
>You have <em>no<em> bargaining power here, Ryutakami."

"I have no personal issue with Inuyasha," Ryutakami countered. "The woman, Kagome, has been claimed as the Mother of my nephew. She and Kibou are my only concern here. Kagome must either find a mate, or I will be forced to take both her and Kibou to my clan where I can find a suitable mate for her. It is clan law. She _can't_ remain unmated. Her power, combined with that of my brother's, will guarantee her a powerful mate."

"I've _killed_ creatures from the sea just as _easily_ as I'll kill_ you_ if you even _try_ to take what's _mine!,"_ Inuyasha threatened, his barely contained rage still vividly prominent in the jagged markings still highlighting his cheeks, and in the blood red stain in his eyes. The only thing keeping him from tearing the dragon in two was the way Kagome clung to him.

"I _won't_ go with him, Sesshoumaru-sama, " Kagome said softly, respectfully. When silver and golden eyes shifted her direction, Kagome resisted the urge to lower her gaze. "I belong here, with_ my_ family, with _Inuyasha_. I _promised_ to stay by his side, and I have _no_ intention of breaking that promise."

Moving even closer to Inuyasha, she clutched his hand, the movement hidden beneath the folds of his yukata she was still wearing. "There are… _other_ circumstances that hold me here as well," Kagome added, though she had no intention of mentioning the well, or her life on the other side of it.

She was relieved when Sesshoumaru's gaze fell away from hers, but her heart spiked fearfully when hearing his next response, even though it was directed to Ryutakami.

"Why not simply take the boy if your requirement is such that not even _my_ protection is enough to assuage it," Sesshoumaru questioned the Dragon.

"_No_, please!" Kagome interrupted. "I promised to care for Kibou. I swore to Ryutakashi that I would care for him like he was my own. Inuyasha and I care for Shippo, too, adopted him as I have Kibou. Please, you _can't _take Kibou from me," Kagome pleaded. "He's_ mine_ to protect."

Sesshoumaru understood the drive Kagome had to protect and care for both the children she and Inuyasha harbored. He'd made the same promise to Rin, and no one would take her from his protection, either.

"Kagome and Kibou are_ bonded_," Ryutakami explained in response to Sesshoumaru's question. "The mark on Kagome's skin is a family crest, my brother's mark. It bonds her irrevocably to Kibou. And the boy has already claimed her as well.

To separate them now would end Kibou's life, and possibly Kagome's too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving!_

_I hope you and yours are well and happy this holiday season._

_Many thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and sent PM's my way. I've loved reading_

_each one, and I can't tell you how much they've meant to me as I continue to struggle with my health._

_I can tell you, however, that each and every one brightens my day, and they always leave a smile on my face._

_And for that, I THANK YOU ALL from the bottom of my heart._

_HUGS_

Neisha


	27. Diplomacy

The Color of Hope: chapter 27: Diplomacy

* * *

><p>"This isn't Ryutakami's only stipulation, Miroku reminded, purposefully shifting the volatile discussion as he leveled his gaze on Sesshoumaru. "Great minds discuss ideas; surely we can come to some sort of agreement here, in a civilized manner indicative of the desire to find a mutually beneficial agreement. Perhaps it would be best if we resumed our discussions peacefully, thus allowing us to clarify Ryutakami's requirements to see if there is some way for everyone to find common ground?"<p>

"Hnn. I will listen," Sesshoumaru agreed diplomatically, "but be aware Ryutakami. You are on _my_ lands. You have no authority to make demands of_ me_ or of _mine_ here."

* * *

><p>Ryutakami watched the TaiYoukai's pack members, new and old, get themselves re-situated around the snuffed out campfire once the fire-cat had brought Rei, Kibou, Sango, and Shippo back to the campsite.<p>

Inuyasha, Miroku, and the human female they called Sango, remained tense, ready for any sign of battle. The neko-youkai known as Kirara was curled up in her demon form behind the taijia and the monk, the flames lighting her paws and tails glowing eerily in the darkness.

Her burning gaze watched everything with cat-like precision. Her light growl broke up the relative silence, and Ryutakami knew better than to mistake the sound as that of a contented purr. Kirara, for all her subtle movements, was prepared to pounce at a moments notice.

The dragon knew, without doubt, that in her eyes, he had just become the proverbial mouse.

Inuyasha stayed within arm's reach of Kagome. Her earlier transformation had disappeared upon Sesshoumaru's arrival, going unnoticed by all but himself, and the Tai-Youkai notorious for not missing anything.

Rei, Kibou's human grandmother, moved quietly as she gathered food for the boys, both wrapped lovingly in Kagome's blankets. Inuyasha had moved the bedding to Kagome's side, and the Miko had encouraged the older woman closer. It hadn't taken long for the boys to pull Rei down onto the bedding with them, or to snuggle contentedly into her lap when sleep beckoned.

"You said Kagome had met your first requirement of guardianship," Miroku questioned from across the ashes of the fire pit. "What'd you mean by that?"

"As I stated before, I can not leave my brother's child without a clan of his own. Your willingness to protect one another from my earlier challenge proved that the boy will have a clan, or a pack in this case, to help protect him. But there are other guidelines that must be met before I will agree to leave the boy in Kagome's care," Ryutakami explained.

"What other specifications do you have then," Miroku prodded quietly. "I am certain there will be no further provisions that can't be met relatively easily."

"The boy must be well cared for," the dragon continued.

"I am sure you can see the level of generosity and acceptance we have all offered the boy already," Miroku pressed. "And I am certain that should the need for visitation be required, it would be provided generously and without question."

"Kibou's grandmother must also be cared for," Ryutakami pressed.

"I have a home," Rei replied softly. "I will not burden this group with my on-going care."

Ryutakami shifted his gaze to the elderly woman sitting contentedly beside, or rather, under, the children. She'd been grossly mistreated. With Ryutakashi's death, Rei's acceptance within the Dragon clan would not be granted without Kibou and Kagome's presence within it.

Akio, Rei's husband and his nephew's grandfather, had been willing to destroy Kibou and Sayuri for her love of Ryotakashi. If Rei ventured back into that village, the old woman would suffer further for her part in hiding his brother's mate and child.

The villager's wouldn't protect her; the fact that she had suffered so much already attested to that fact. And once Ryutakami was finished with Akio, Rei would have nothing to return to anyway. The old man would pay for his transgressions against his brother's woman, and their child.

He would pay with his life.

"I am sure a place for Rei in our village can be arranged. We can aid in her care as well," Kagome bargained. "Is there anything else?"

"I will be permitted to exact my revenge on the one called Akio, for his murderous aspirations of my brother's mate, and their child."

"Done." Sesshoumaru agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry for the delay- holidays and health have a way of delaying things.

Many thanks for your continued support of me and my writing-

I am thrilled that you all have taken such a liking to this story, lol, as well as to "De Sidere. I'll be posting another chapter to that

story very soon as well. That story has fast taken on a life of its own, lol, as did Color. I have many more chapters coming for both-

I just need to get what I have written transferred from my notebook to my computer.

Many thanks for the many reviews you've sent my way. I loved them all. Hearing from you all has become

one of my favorite things about writing. You are all so wonderful in your kindness and encouragement.

I hope you like this chapter- and I hope you'll enjoy what's coming in the story as well.

Hope to hear from you all soon.

HUGS  
>Neisha<p> 


	28. Phases of the Moon

The Color of Hope: chapter 28: Phases of the Moon

* * *

><p>"Is that all?" Miroku questioned, thankful that the situation hadn't resulted in any real violence.<p>

"No." Ryutakami replied. "Kagome must be mated by the end of one moon's cycle. I will return then. If she remains un-mated, she and the boy will return to the clan's in the sea where I will then take over the task of finding her a suitable life partner. If no one meets my requirements, I will then take Kagome for myself.

Inuyasha snarled viciously. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him, a single glance telling Inuyasha to stand his ground.

"I _will_ find the woman a suitable mate," Sesshoumaru sternly reiterated. "The boy will be provided for until such a mate is found. You have my word as Tai Youkai."

"And if the woman does not accept the male you choose for her? She clearly refuses to mate, as was the reason for our confrontation when you arrived earlier. If Kagome does not mate someone powerful enough to offer the protection required, she and Kibou must return to the clans.

I need to verify that she has been properly claimed, and that her mate is able to protect both her _and_ the boy. I _must_ guarantee my clan's safety, so I must also inform you that there can not be any resistance should I return to find that Kagome has refused whatever youkai you have awarded her. I will be permitted to take her and the boy without the threat of violence.

If there is, I will be forced to bring the clans ashore, and we _will_ wage _war."_

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope the last chapter wasn't too boring as I sort through the details of the character's situation.

I didn't want to rush through the explanations as it would leave holes in the story.

The next few chapters, however, will provide some resolutions, as well as a few (hopefully) surprising twists.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the upcoming twists and turns, lol.

Thank you all for your kind reviews, and your ongoing support. I love hearing from you all.

Hugs.

Neisha


	29. Declaration of Intent

**The Color of Hope:29: Declaration of Intent**

_WARNING: Inuyasha's foul language makes a comeback in this chapter- please be advised._

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat. "You <em>will lose,<em>" he stated menacingly.

"This is my territory, my pack. I granted you a common courtesy in the name of diplomacy. I have listened to your demands patiently, but I do not take kindly to being threatened. _You will remember your place."_

"I was asked to reiterate the stipulations regarding an unmated woman and a fatherless child," Ryutakami amended.

"I meant no offense. Surely you understand the importance and the reasoning behind_ what_ I must do, and _why_ I must do it. I cannot risk an enemy of the clans acquiring one of our own, a child no less, then using him to locate our homes in the sea."

"Kibou is just a child. He has never been to the ocean. How could he possibly give away your location if he hasn't ever been there?" Kagome questioned quietly.

"All dragons, be it half-blooded or full-blooded, can find their way. It is instinct. There are those who would do anything to gain access to our location. Greed is a powerful motivator, be it for war or for the riches we are rumored to have.

We have thrived because of our secretive nature, and I will not risk the safety of our women and children, nor our elderly.

I am sharing this knowledge," Ryutakami intoned, his gaze holding Sesshoumaru's, "only because you have claimed Kagome as one of your pack. Therefore, in a sense, you are now bound by clan law to protect my nephew in this way as well.

I will,_ temporarily,_ leave this in your hands, Lord Sesshoumaru, as these are your lands and I do not wish to insult your ability to do as you've promised. But know that it isn't _your word_ I question, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is the woman's blatant refusal to wed that concerns me. Do we have a mutual understanding and agreement?" Ryutakami asked, his platinum gaze focused on the alpha of the pack.

Inuyasha growled, his rage barely contained as the discussion between Sesshoumaru and Ryu-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was, continued.

Kagome was frightened, he could sense her fear as clearly as if it were his own. His emotions were in an uproar, too, the instinct to kill the dragon bastard ripping to the surface with every word spoken between them.

If this continued much longer, not even Kagome was going to be able to hold him down.

And who the hell was Sesshoumaru to jump into the middle of this mess anyway? For all he cared they could both shove their clan laws and pack diplomacy straight up their royal asses. If Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up, the damn dragon would be dead, and this whole mess wouldn't exist anymore.

_"Don't_ fucking do it, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, his aura menacing as he stepped forward. I _won't_ let him take her!"

"I_ will_ find the woman a mate," Sesshoumaru sternly reiterated. "If she refuses any suitable prospects I find her," Sesshoumaru bargained, "I will take her myself-"

"The _fuck_ if you will!" Inuyasha snarled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

**_I hope you all liked this chapter- I'd love to hear what you thought._**

**_HUGS_**

**_Neisha_**


	30. His Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahashi, and those she's given rights to, does. I do, however, own this story, and the characters I've created for it, though I do not profit from the writing of this fic.

Kibou, Rei, Ryutakami, Ryutakashi, Akio, and Sayuri are all my creations, and therefore, belong to me, lol. I do believe that at some point, I may write Kibou as an adult, perhaps in another story a bit later on, once this story is complete. It might be fun to explore these characters a bit more, lol.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: CH 30: His Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's eyes bled rufescent, and jagged amethyst stripes reappeared over his cheeks. He stood, deceptively calm, and dangerously quiet. His youki rioted around him, surging restlessly when he reached once more for his sword. He couldn't lose Kagome- <em>wouldn't<em> lose her. She was his heart, his everything! No one would take her from him.

_No one!_

The hiss of Tetsusaiga rang out, the sound menacing in its totality. Silence reigned, the quiet like the calm before a catastrophic storm. The sword's demonic energy swirled angrily about its length, bright and near-blinding. Its youkai thrummed harshly in the stillness, a heartbeat of wicked vehemence that woke the children from their peaceful slumber.

Inuyasha snarled, low tones that had the children scampering from their bedding in a scurry of startled limbs. Kirara hissed, already on her feet and moving protectively toward the children. Sango reacted instantly. Pulling Hiraikotsu from her back in a single, fluid movement, she hurried to the children. Shuffling Shippo, Kibou, and the old woman, Rei, onto Kirara's back, Sango slid up behind them.

The fire-cat's head was lowered, her enormous fangs bared in warning as she slowly backed away from the group. At Sango's bidding, Kirara launched stealthily into the sky. The glow of the flames surrounding her paws and tails disappeared; the fire-cat blinked out of existence, the darkness swallowing any evidence of her youki in one swift moment.

Sesshoumaru stood silent, his aurulent gaze narrowed, though he made no further movement or attempt to nullify the actions of his pack.

Ryutakami's barrier swirled protectively. His youki surged readily, a gilded sparkle of silver and blue-green power that rose like a rising ocean tide. He made no attempt to go after the fire-cat, allowing the children to be taken to safety for the second time that evening. He could always find Kibou later, but for now the boy was far safer wherever the neko-youkai had taken him.

Instead, he waited warily, easing himself into a defensive position. He would fight if he had to. He had no choice. He had to protect the clans, and their laws.

Holding his position, Ryutakami merely watched the pack ready for battle, pinned directly in Inuyasha's line of fire.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So sorry for the delay- life happened, but I won't bore you with the details, lol. Just the sameol' issues as is normal for me, lol._

_Anyway, I know the chapter is short. I haven't felt up to editing lately, but I wanted to at least get something up for you all._

_I am hoping to post more soon, though. If I remember correctly, lol, I have the next few chapters finished, they simply just need a final read-through to make sure I haven't missed anything._

_HUGS._

_Many thanks to everyone for the continued support and the absolutely wonderful reviews you've sent my way. It's because of those that I forced myself to get something posted, even if it is shorter than I had hoped for. I've missed hearing from you all, and I dearly hope you like this small bit of the story._

_Neisha_


	31. Concealed Peril

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters: Rumiko Takahashi, and those she's given rights to, does. I do, however, own this story, and the original characters created for it, though I make no profit from the writing or posting of this story.

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: chapter 31: Concealed Peril<p>

* * *

><p>Miroku stood defensively at Inuyasha's left. The rings on his staff barely made a sound, a testament to his skill as he brought the weapon to his chest, ready to move at a moment's notice.<p>

The prayer beads encircling his left hand rattled quietly as he loosed them in a single, graceful flip of his wrist, readying the wind tunnel Naraku had cursed him with in one easy movement. The cloth covering his palm came alive, the material seeming to take on a life of its own. It billowed momentarily, then withdrew as if breathing, huffing readily in response to its freedom.

"A random act of kindness would have been a better solution to this issue," Miroku quietly chastised. "If you'd had no expectation of reward, perhaps this situation could have come to a different conclusion. We would have found a mutually agreeable solution had you given us more agreeable terms, or even judged for yourself Kagome's ability to defend herself and the boy using the power she, alone, was born to wield," Miroku added.

"She has done a fine job thus far as an unmated female in caring for, and defending, Shippo. And she will do a wonderful job in caring for Kibou as well. But she will _never_ have to stand alone while doing so," Miroku continued.

"We are a pack. A family. We _will_ stand together, no matter the foe.

And we _can_ protect each other, without requiring our women to mate before they _willingly_ choose to do so."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so, SO sorry for the wait. Despite my desire to write and post, I simply haven't felt well enough as increased pain levels have floored me._

_Many thanks for your continued support, and your AMAZING reviews! They brighten my days, and leave me smiling, and it means the world to me. _

_I know this chapter is short (they are written for challenges that limit my word count) but I really hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to hearing from you all again as I've missed writing/posting terribly while I've been sick._

_I shall post again asap, as a THANK YOU! for your loving patience and continued support - either a fluffy drabble, or another chapter for Color. _

_HUGS_

_Neisha_


	32. Abomination

**The Color of Hope: ch 32: Abomination**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warning<strong>: _Talk of murder and warfare.. there is also foul language as is usually the case when it comes to an angry Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>"Don't waste your breath, Miroku," Inuyasha snarled. "This bastard has <em>no clue<em> what we battle against, nor how often we are forced to do it. We don't need to justify why we do what we do. It ain't none of his damn business anyway."

"You're right, Inuyasha," Miroku readily agreed. "But I think it is only fair that we explain what it is we fight against, and why we are forced to do so. I also think it is best to inform our guest why the women in our pack fight at our sides, so that he might better understand why we haven't hidden them away with the children and the elderly."

Shifting his attention back to Ryutakami, Miroku began again, ignoring Inuyasha's irritated growl. He had a point to make, and was determined to make the dragon understand just why his ongoing threats of a potential war were pointless.

"It _is _painfully obvious that you have no idea what we are forced to fight day in and day out. Our women fight at our sides, protecting us just as we protect them, because our enemy has no honor, and no moral decency. He would gladly slaughter them without a care to their gender, would murder the children and the elderly, too, if that is where he found them, and enjoy doing so.

So we fight, together, oftentimes daily. We protect our own, and, when we can, those who become innocent targets of our enemy's distorted bid for unlimited power," Miroku patiently explained.

"You see, this enemy isn't human. At least, not anymore. Nor is he a natural born demon. He is an abomination, created entirely of evil. This man willingly gave up his human body and soul to a demonic demon horde just to acquire the power he so desperately desired.

He decimates innocent villages in search of ultimate power, and absorbs all that he finds with no regard for any human or demon life standing in his way. He will even absorb _you_ should the abilities you have strike his interest," Miroku added.

"It was this half demon abomination who destroyed Kibou's home and family. They were not prepared for battle. They had no army to aid in their defense.

We have yet to find out why, but I guarantee that our enemy had no qualms in taking the lives of those villagers. He most likely enjoyed watching his minions destroy the men first. He probably delighted in the fact that they were simple folk, defending themselves with meager pitchforks and gardening tools.

And that alone would have been enough for most to pass them over. But not this enemy. He would have watched with eager anticipation when his minions turned their attention to the frightened women and children once the last male was murdered.

He probably laughed as he watched the surviving women trying desperately to save their defenseless children," Miroku confided.

"Those women would have _begged_ for their children to be spared. They would have offered anything -_anything-_ they could give to save their babies from such a vicious, agonizing death.

And this enemy, this abomination, likely entertained the thought, if only to watch false hope ignite in each woman's frightened gaze.

And if I know our enemy, he probably took at least one of those children, feigning niceties and mercy, promising food and freedom, and slaughtered the poor child in front of his or her mother. And he did so, just to watch the moment when the misguided, false hope he'd elicited in each frightened woman's gaze, turned to horror, then agonizing despair.

And he _delighted_ in it.

This abomination would have reveled in his destruction, and relished the bloodshed. He likely listened and watched as each woman, and each child, was cut down, their terrified screams ringing like celebratory music in his ears," Miroku concluded.

"So, if you think that threatening us with _normal_ warfare will frighten us into doing your bidding, "the Monk solemnly added, "you are _sadly mistaken_."

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks for the wonderful reviews for this story as well as for De Sidere. I am so very thrilled that you are

still finding enjoyment in the stories. It won't be long now before things get, shall we say, explosive, lol.

Hugs. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought of the chapter. I always enjoy hearing from you all.

Neisha


	33. Monster

_Many thanks for your ongoing support and your wonderful, sweet reviews. I can't thank you all enough!_

_I know we are tiring of this stalemate. I know I am, lol, but I swear to you- it IS worth the wait (I HOPE! ;)_

_._

* * *

><p>The Color of Hope: ch: 33: Monster<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Talk of what constitutes rape, though there is **NO** rape in this story!

* * *

><p>"I do not do this because I want to! It is clan law!" Ryutakami reiterated. "I am <em>not<em> a monster-

Inuyasha stepped forward, his sword lifted to rest against his shoulder in a deceptively casual manner.

"Aren't you?" he hissed. "You come here, _uninvited,_ threatening war." Inuyasha growled, the stripes on his cheeks darkening as his fury mounted ever higher.

"You threaten to take Kagome and Kibou from their home, their family. You would take them from those they care for, those who care for them, and those who would gladly_ die_ to protect them.

You would force Kagome to allow a male's _unwanted_ touch, _force_ her to allow him to take her body, to mate whether she wishes it or not. You are _forcing_ her to bend to your will, to meet the requirements _you_ have set, if she is to have any hope of keeping the child she saved, a child she accepts and loves as her own!"

Baring his fangs, Inuyasha snarled, eyes narrowing, rage distorting his features as he said, "Forgive me, but doesn't that sound an awful lot like _rape_ to you? Isn't that something only some kind of_ monster_ would do?!"

Kagome moved forward, her hand raising to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her aura blazed around her, the anger in her gaze vivid and all-consuming, her underlying fear electrifying her power. Her energy snapped furiously around her, purification crackling warningly as she took another step forward.

"I told you- I _won't go_. I _won't_ let you take Kibou from me. I _won't_ leave Shippo, or my family. And I _won't_take a mate, demon or otherwise, whom I haven't _chosen myself!_" she warned.

"If you continue forcing this issue," Miroku cautioned, "the repercussions _will_ be disastrous."

"I am _not_ a _monster_!" Ryutakami fiercely reiterated, his gaze swinging to Sesshoumaru. "_You know_ what I must do, and _why_ it must be done! She must be mated!"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

Inuyasha's anger was building, roiling tumultuously through his aura like foaming-white rapids whirling and crashing heavily beneath an ancient, towering waterfall.

Fury contorted his features, his visage bordering on animalistic. Inuyasha's inner beast fought for its release, clawing ferociously just beneath the surface of the hanyou's skin.

Sesshoumaru _knew_ that its release was inevitable. It was only a matter of time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Pain really has had it out for me…_

_I have barely made it out of bed -literally- this last few weeks… months? It's been forever it seems._

_I am very sorry for the constant delays. Sady, however, I am limited until I can string words together legibly again. Thinking straight also helps. ;)_

_I am still determined to write for as long as there are people wanting to read more of the stories my warped little mind comes up with, lol, so absolutely no worries there. :)_

_HUGS._

_I miss you all._

_Neisha_


	34. Letting Go

The Color of Hope: ch:34: Letting Go

* * *

><p>Warning: Inuyasha's potty mouth- swearing.<p>

* * *

><p>The Daiyoukai couldn't say that had this threat come to Rin, that he wouldn't do the same in protecting her. Inuyasha was justified in his actions; Kagome was the hanyou's to protect, despite the politics that were commonplace in many of the clans and packs of the surrounding areas.<p>

Up until now, Sesshoumaru had had no qualms in upholding such laws. But, in this situation, given his understanding of just how far he was willing to go to protect Rin _regardless_ of diplomatic requirements, Sesshoumaru understood_ exactly_ why Inuyasha was reacting the way he was.

In truth, the Daiyoukai was quite honestly shocked that the hanyou had restrained himself for as long as he had. Indeed, if put in the same situation, Sesshoumaru would protect and defend what was his, regardless of the threat, or the consequence.

Only as Daiyoukai, he would have done it with far less_ talking._

"_She must be mated,_" Inuyasha mimicked icily, eyes narrowed on the dragon who continued to threaten Kagome, and his pack, despite their efforts at diplomacy…

_Fuck diplomacy!_ Kagome wasn't a pawn in some fucked up game between clan leaders!

Kagome was _his,_ and _no one_ was taking her from him!

Not _now!_

Not fucking_ ever!_

Inuyasha's youki snapped ferociously around him. It thundered wickedly in the darkness, fighting desperately for its release.

A snarl ripped through the hanyou's throat, the sound tearing through his vocal chords, gutteral, feral, and unrestrained.

His youki quieted for only a moment, eerily content as Inuyasha drew in it, closing it around him, before simply, _suddenly,_ letting it go.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am evil- I know, lol. But I do love a good cliff hanger._

_Please, let me know what you thought?_

_I want to thank everyone who sent me a review and/or a PM for the last chapter. You all made me smile, and cry-in a good way- because you all are so very thoughtful, and so wonderfully kind! You always have ways to soothe my worries over my lack of posts, and leave me so very encouraged and grateful for each and every one of you._

_You all will never know just how very much your messages have meant for me over the years, nor how many smiles you have brought me when it was otherwise getting harder to find them. Thank you all- so very, very much._

_Hugs._

_Neisha_


	35. Concussive Force

The Color of Hope: ch:35: Concussive Force

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> Inuyasha's potty mouth.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's youki exploded.<p>

A shockwave of savage energy reverberated through the area, a subsonic wave of predatory ferocity. Its concussive force flattened the wildflowers and cattails in the clearing, before a tsunami of wild rage collided with the timberline. The impact shattered numerous trees at the forest's edge. Branches and foliage erupted simultaneously from the tops of the surviving forestry, littering the darkened sky with splintered wood and a confetti of severed leaves.

Birds erupted through the falling debris as panicked animals bolted. Rushing in a whirlwind of self-preservation from the destruction in a surge of stampeding bodies, the wildlife scattered, though no sound of their unified terror was heard through the deafening explosion of Inuyasha's anger.

His ominous growl rumbled murderously through the chaos, his next words guttural, and no longer quite human. "Kagome is mine," the half demon snarled. "You have no fucking say here, and you ain't takin' Kibou, either!"

"Inuyasha is correct," Miroku interrupted, refusing to flinch beneath the weight of Inuyasha's incensed glare. "Kibou is, by all rights, a part of our pack now. He was accepted the moment Kagome picked him up in the village. Kagome's assignment of Kibou's welfare was offered to her by Ryutakashi himself. I am certain that your clan will accept Ryutakashi's decision once they are able to see the mark Kagome now bears on her skin."

"I don't give a flying fuck about his clan laws!" Inuyasha swore, his eyes narrowed on Miroku. "If this bastard's own brother gave a shit about them, he wouldn't have agreed to Kagome becoming Kibou's Mother, of all things!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to Ryutakami. "If your brother thought Kagome couldn't take care of the boy, why'd he let her keep him?"

"I am merely protecting my nephew-"

"Protecting your nephew?" Inuyasha laughed harshly, the sound bitter and threatening. "From what? he snarled. "A mother? A pack?" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from his shoulder, his elongated claws clattering loudly together as he gripped the sword's hilt ever tighter. The sword flared brighter, its power thrumming and crackling in readiness for battle.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Does it look like he needs your protection now?" he hissed, taking another step forward. "The way I see it, Kibou has everything he needs right here." Inuyasha's glare held Ryutakami's as he continued his slow trek forward, closer and closer to the dragon, deadly intent coiled throughout his body. "

I'll protect the boy, even from you," Inuyasha snarled.

* * *

><p>AN:

I am sincerely very, very sorry for the long wait for an update.

This roller coaster that is my health has had me mostly bedridden this last few months.

Severe pain has made it impossible for me to think straight or to write.

I wrote this chapter months ago, and I wanted to post it, though short, as both an update for the story,

and a way for me to let you all know that I am still alive, and still determined to keep writing.

Many thanks for your support, your encouragement, and your undying patience in me.

And thank you all so very, very much, for your beautifully sweet reviews, and favs.

I am starting the next few chapters for Color tonight, and I hope to post again really soon.

I will finish this story, and do my very best to post more often.

HUGS

Neisha


	36. Melee

The Color of Hope: Chapter 36: Melee

Warning: Inuyasha's potty mouth maintains its appearance in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ignoring Inuyasha's tirade, the Daiyoukai kept his attention riveted on Ryutakami.<p>

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze narrowed knowingly on the dragon's platinum eyes, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of Bakusaiga. It was time to end this. He allowed his calm demeanor to slide from his face and filled his voice with the sharp edge of frigid winter.

"Your kind has already committed an act of war against my pack, and on my lands no less."

At Ryutakami's confused expression, Sesshoumaru elaborated. "It was one of your clan, Ryukotsusei, that aided in the murder of my Father," the Daiyoukai reminded. "My Father sealed that vermin to the mountainside. And, as fate would have it, it was Inuyasha who dealt the dragon his much deserved demise."

Haunting laughter - a voice well-known to Inuyasha and his pack - filtered through the trees and slithered into the small clearing.

Inuyasha stiffened as the smell of flowers and dirt surrounded the meadow. He knew that scent and it meant only one thing.

"Naraku!"

"It was I who set the old dragon free so that he wouldn't be slain in his forced slumber. The half-breed you now know as Inuyasha would have murdered Ryukotsusei in his sleep, and, in fact, was determined to do so," Naraku purred.

"Like I would have!" Inuyasha shouted as he sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint Naraku's exact location.

"Had I not set the old dragon free, Inuyasha would have killed him without your elder ever having the ability to defend himself."

"You're such a lying bastard! Show yourself!"

"Cowardly, would you not agree? How could such a disgrace be worthy of defending the child you now try to claim? Come, Ryutakami, allow me to help you dispose of this filth and you may take your child," Naraku continued, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru scowled and joined Inuyasha in pulling his own sword.

The scent of Naraku's puppet came from one place, then another, shifting on the breeze. The moment Inuyasha was able to pinpoint its location, it disappeared, slipping through the clearing until it appeared again, drifting in from a different direction.

"Coward? You're the one using a puppet, you deranged son of a bitch! Don't believe a fucking lying word he says, Ryutakami! He'll absorb you and Kibou if he gets half a chance," Inuyasha shouted. "And you!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at Sesshoumaru. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this asshole was related to Ryukotsusei!?"

There! Swinging Tetsusaiga away from an irritated Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha repositioned his aim just past Ryutakami's right shoulder, causing the dragon to jump back, narrowly avoiding having his head removed by the half-demon's sudden change in targets.

Inuyasha's cry for the Wind Scar bellowed through the chaos. Savage energy exploded, the flare of the sword's power brightening the immediate area, highlighting the shock on Ryutakami's face, and his near-instant reaction.

The dragon's barrier went up so fast that Tetsusaiga's force was diverted off its intended target, ripping trenches into the ground off to the right, and missing its target altogether. The tide of Ryutakami's anger swelled and his barrier melted away beneath it. Rippling blue youkai, tipped in molten silver drew in and up, encircling the dragon.

The clouds blackened, thick bolts of lightning dancing between them as deafening thunder split the balmy summer night air. The wind picked up, howling in angry wails and lifting debris from the forest floor. It littered the sky, circling dangerously overhead.

Grabbing Kagome and pulling her in beside him, Miroku threw up his barrier in an attempt to deflect Ryutakami's power. She struggled in his grasp, desperate to stay beside Inuyasha.

"I can help!" Kagome insisted, trying to pull out of Miroku's hold.

"We have to get out of Inuyasha's way, Kagome!" Miroku explained. "He won't want you to get hurt!"

He held Kagome against him to help control her attempts to return to Inuyasha's side and maneuvered backward, dragging her with him. Moving as fast as possible, he was putting a fair amount of distance between them and Inuyasha when Kagome suddenly stilled.

A bolt of flame sliced through the darkness, lighting Kirara's descent as she chased the sound of frightened screams that were falling fast into the distant treeline.

"Kibou!"

* * *

><p>AN: My sincerest apologies for the wait. Again.

My health is, as it has been, a huge factor these days,

but I am thrilled to be able to post a new chapter for you all.

Many thanks to Snow for keeping me motivated and focused.

A HUGE! THANK YOU to all who sent reviews and PM's.

Every single one left a smile on my face, and I dearly loved reading them all!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and can't wait to hear from you all again!

The next few chapters are lined out, and I will be starting the next chapter soon.

HUGS

Neisha


	37. Plummet

The Color of Hope: Chapter 37: Plummet

* * *

><p>Miroku couldn't pinpoint exactly where the screams had come from. Desperate to locate Sango and the children, he refocused his attention to the flames on Kirara's paws. Spotting their glow in the darkness, Miroku held his breath, carefully following the neko-youkai's downward descent. Bit by bit his hold on Kagome loosened, his focus shifting from restraining the Miko, to finding any sign of his beloved.<p>

Finally he found Sango's silhouette, hunched precariously over Kirara's side, arm extended, desperately reaching for something below her. Miroku froze when the demon exterminator slipped. Disappearing off the demon-cat's side, she fell into the darkness below.

"Shippo, Kibou! NO!" Sango screamed, the sound ripping through the night air, and tearing into his heart.

Kagome hesitated only a moment, fingers covering her mouth. Her body burned, heat flashing over her skin. Her vision sharpened on what appeared to be two falling bodies… very _small_ bodies with a larger one plunging not far behind them.

_Kibou! Shippo! Sango!_

Tearing out of Miroku's embrace, Kagome crashed through his protective barrier. She was running before she realized she was moving, eyes focused on the family that meant so much to her.

"Sango!"

Kagome heard the demon slayer's name, the harshness in Miroku's voice betraying his fear. Desperation raged through her soul, adrenalin surging through her limbs as she raced through the clearing.

Glancing quickly over her shoulder as she ran, Kagome saw the sheer panic and fear writ over Miroku's face. He was running after her, struggling to keep up, but Kagome _couldn't_ slow down, couldn't _wait_ for him. She had to find her _sons_ and her _sister_… had to save her pack.

Miroku nearly tripped over his own two feet. Since when did Kagome have glowing silver eyes? Regaining his footing, he kept running, despite the shock of seeing the Miko's changing visage. He struggled to catch up to her, but even with his best effort, she was getting further and further ahead of him, her impossibly long blue-green hair flying like a silken banner behind her.

"Faster. I need to run faster! I need to get there before… before-"

Refusing to finish the thought, Kagome pushed herself harder. She darted through the meadow and raced toward the treeline, ignoring the stinging whip of prairie grass on her bare legs and disregarding the blur of darkened scenery. A flash of blue sparkled in her peripheral vision, warming her arm and shoulder, then moving down her side.

_"You can run faster, just focus on your speed,_" a disembodied voice urged, the instruction echoing repeatedly through her mind until she finally found her focus.

"Ryutakashi?" she muttered breathlessly.

_"Let me help, Kagome. Trust me."_

And without question, she agreed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for your reviews and well-wishes. I dearly loved reading them, and enjoyed hearing from you all. _

_Starting the next chapter soon- hope to post more regularly soon. _

_Hugs._

_Neisha_


End file.
